DNA Phoenix
by Fire Lady Aya
Summary: Trowa's son holds the key to the plans for a new gundam. When an unknown organization figures it out, Heero is forced to send Trowa's son and wife away to begin a new life. Chapter 8: Things Fall Apart
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
DNA Phoenix  
By Kiyoko  
April 26, 2001  
  
  
"What took you so long? I've been waiting for over an hour!"  
  
"I'm sorry Alex, I got stopped by Relena. She saw me coming down the stairs, there was nothing I could do."  
  
"I don't know why I even put up with you Yuy."  
  
"You put up with me because you need my help designing the Dark Pheonix."  
  
"Well we'd better get to work, we have a lot ahead of us."  
__________________________________________________  
  
"C'mon Trowa, this is a chance of a life time! Peace has become a reality. This will show the people that the world is finally starting to put itself back together."  
  
"Duo is right, besides you are really good. The Sanc Kingdom Royals need a forward."  
  
"I don't know if playing professional soccer is where I want my life to be heading. What about Catherine?"  
  
"Teams travel Trowa, you can always visit her no matter where she is. Besides you will be able to fly her here anytime you want to." Duo was becoming angry, how could he pass up a chance like this?  
  
"Let me think about it. I want to talk to Catharine before making any decisions. What about the Preventers?"  
  
"You can still be a part time agent. Sports have an off season. And if some major disaster hits, I don't think the Earth Sphere Soccer League would still hold games."  
  
"I suppose you're right Quatre."  
  
"Good you have one week to make your decision."  
__________________________________________________  
  
"How's the body design coming out Heero?"  
  
"Well the front is a little heavy, I need something to balance it out."  
  
"How about adding wings? It would give the mecha more agility."  
  
"Perfect. This is kinda embarrassing, but can I ask you for a favor?"  
  
"The perfect soldier embarrassed? This is a first!"  
  
"Cut the crap, I need a date for the ball on Saturday. Trowa has agreed to join the team."  
  
  
"Why don't you ask Relena?"  
  
"I can't. She's already going with Trowa." Heero's face twitched.  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have asked you!"  
  
"Relax Heero, I'll go with you. Anyway this should be fun; I've been waiting to meet your friends for a while. What are you going to tell them when you introduce me?"  
  
"I don't know. Something simple."  
__________________________________________________  
  
Alex and Heero walked down the marble staircase heading down into the ballroom.  
  
"Hey there's Relena, why don't you ask her to dance."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not. You like her don't you?"  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"What don't I understand? You have feelings just like every other   
human being; however, you just don't show it."  
  
"That's why, it would throw off my soldier persona."  
  
"So I guess this will just be one mission that will be left unaccomplished."  
  
"That was a cheap shot. Mission accepted." Heero and Alex made their way through the mass of people to come face to face with Relena and Heero.   
  
"Heero, it's nice to see you this evening and who may I ask is your lovely date?"  
  
"This is Alexandra Moonblade, Alexandra I would like to introduce Miss Relena Peacecraft and Mr. Trowa Barton." Trowa could feel Relena tense up from Alex's presence.  
  
"Alexandra, may I have the pleasure of this next dance?"  
  
"Why I would love to Mr. Barton."  
  
"Please call me Trowa." Alex gave Heero a slight squeeze before heading off to the dance floor with Trowa.  
__________________________________________________  
  
"So Heero, you've been really busy lately. You haven't been around much."  
  
"You should talk Ms Vice Foreign Minister. I mean putting together a world soccer league is a lot of work."  
  
"Hopefully it will help the people get their mind off the past wars. I am so delighted that Trowa agreed to sign. Not only will he receive fame from piloting a Gundam, but he will become famous as a world soccer player. Will you be attending the opening for the new museum next month?"  
  
"Of course Relena, you worked so hard putting it together, I wouldn't miss it."  
  
"Thank you Heero, that means a lot to me."  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
"I would love to." Relena laced a gloved hand through Heero's arm and allowed him to lead her to the polished dance floor.  
__________________________________________________  
  
Trowa placed his hands on Alex's hips gently, while she intertwined her's around his neck.  
  
"That was a nice move Trowa."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Don't play innocent with me, I know you asked me to dance to give Heero and Relena a chance to talk."  
  
"That wasn't the only reason."  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
"Well I was wondering how a person such as yourself ended up with a person like Heero."  
  
"The object of his affection was already taken, but I see we have already remedied the problem."  
  
"That's not what I meant. How did you meet Heero?"  
  
"Oh, well I met him during the war. Let's just say we kept each other sane during that time. We also did many favors for one another." Alex spun Trowa around to look at the sight before them.  
  
"Well, it looks like our efforts have paid off. Where is a camera when you need one?"  
  
"It just so happens I have one in my coat pocket, here take it while we still have a chance." Alex lifted the camera to her eye and centered the shot. A quick flash erupted from the camera unbeknownst to Heero and Relena.  
  
"That one will be worth a lot. I bet Duo would pay big to have a copy."  
__________________________________________________  
  
The rest of the night went by fairly quickly much to the dismay of many of the couples. Heero and Relena had disappeared early in the evening, while Trowa and Alex enjoyed the last dance.  
  
"Well, since your date has seemed to vanished would you like me to escort you home?"  
  
"That would be wonderful." Alex and Trowa headed to front and slipped into his black limo. The car sped along the coast of the Sanc Kingdom to the short distance to Alex's apartment. Trowa helped Alex out of the limo and walked her to the door.  
  
"I've had a lovely evening Trowa."  
  
"I am glad that I got a chance to talk to you. You look absolutely stunning."  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself." She gave Trowa a genuine smile that spread across her face. He lifted a hand to her face and tilted her face toward his. Trowa's lips brushed over hers for a slight instant before she pulled away.  
  
"Trowa, you don't want to get involved with a person like me."  
  
"Why not? You are intelligent, funny, kind…"  
  
"There is just so much you don't know about me…"  
  
"I could get to know more about you. Would you at least consider a date?"  
  
"If you weren't so charming I'd have to say no."  
  
"Then that's a yes?"  
  
"I believe that is."  
  
"Ok, tomorrow night, dinner. I'll pick you up at seven. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Trowa."  
__________________________________________________  
  
Alex woke up the next morning with a huge grin on her face. 'Man he's cute!' She pulled herself out of bed to shower and dress. She had to meet Heero to work on the phoenix at 8 that morning.  
  
"So Heero, where did you and Relena run off to last night?"  
  
"That was a nice stunt Trowa pulled last night. We went to the garden to talk. By the time I got back you had already left with Trowa."  
  
"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't be back anytime soon, if at all."  
  
"So how did you get home."  
  
"Trowa took me. We have a date tonight!"  
  
"Are you serious?"   
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"We have to work on the dark phoenix. We have a deadline we have to meet."  
  
"I know, but I don't see why we have to design another Gundam."  
  
"You know very well that there still are underground organizations plotting the downfall of the ESUN."  
  
"If any of those organizations got their hands on any of our plans we would be fucked."  
  
"Soon those organizations will match the technology of the Gundams, it's only a matter of time. That's why we must work to upgrade the others also."  
  
"I don't know, it just doesn't feel right to make them. Why me?"  
  
"Because we are the only people with the mechanical skill and   
intelligence to create them."  
  
"I know, being genetically altered sux."  
  
"Hey, at least you got more emotion than I did."  
  
"That's not funny Heero! You know it's not true."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Relena stirs up all kind of emotion in you, as well as other things…"  
  
"I can't believe you just said that."  
  
"C'mon Heero I know it's true."  
  
"I don't want to talk about this with you."  
  
"What? It's a natural male reaction to a girl."  
  
"I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"  
  
"Whatever, I bet you dream up a bunch of naughty things about Relena." Heero became a little pink in the cheeks and fled the room.  
__________________________________________________  
  
Alex only had 20 minutes to get ready after arriving home from work. She hurried into the bathroom to wash her face and apply her make-up. She brushed her chocolate brown hair into a neat bun on top of her head and applied two chopsticks to secure it. Next she bolted into her closet and pulled on a sky blue, knee length skirt, a light blue tank top and a white sweater over it. Just as she was putting on her casual heels the door rang. ' Just in time.' She thought as she glided through the hall to the door. Alex grasped the bronze doorknob and took a deep breath.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Trowa regained his composure and offered his arm to Alex, which she gratefully accepted.  
  
"So, what were you planning for tonight?"  
  
"I thought that we would start off with dinner and move on from there."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
Trowa's car pulled up to an Italian restaurant on the corner of a shopping strip on the coast of the Sanc Kingdom.  
  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?"  
  
"Yes I have a dinner reservation for two under Barton."  
  
"Yes of course Mr. Barton, please follow me this way. We have a special table for you." The couple followed the host to a table near the window with a view of the ocean.  
  
"Here you are, I hope you enjoy your meal." Trowa helped Alex into her seat then sat himself.  
  
"This is really nice."  
  
"I thought you might like it." Trowa gave her a smile and she blushed a light shade of pink.  
  
"So I heard you are going to be a huge soccer star."  
  
"I'm not famous yet."  
  
"Well not for soccer anyway, you must get a lot of publicity from being a Gundam Pilot. Wait I know for a fact that you do because I've seen many articles in the papers and magazines."  
  
"Not by my choice."  
  
"Quite modest aren't we. Just don't let fame get to your head, I like you the way you are."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"If I may ask, what type of salary are we looking at here?"  
  
"No, not at all. 20.5 million." (Remember people this is the future, 20.5 million wouldn't be worth the same as it is today. But it's still a lot of money.)   
  
"Not bad, if I may say so. When do your games start?"  
  
"Well the season begins in about a week. Until then we have practice almost everyday."  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd love to come watch you. Maybe I could get Heero to come out of his cave for a while and come too."  
  
"I will reserve front row seats for you, besides I'm sure Relena has   
many seats already reserved. Here comes the waiter, are you ready to order?" The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. Trowa hadn't smiled this much since he could remember.  
__________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Heero, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"Hilde wanted to talk to Relena about something. I thought I would tag along. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see Relena."  
  
"This would be a social call I presume."  
  
"You are correct in your assumptions. So I heard you proposed to Hilde. When's the wedding?"  
  
"Man, news sure travels fast. We're getting married next month. Actually I'd like to talk to you about that."  
  
"Do you think it could wait?"  
  
"Yeah, sure buddy. Just give me a call sometime this week." Soon Hilde and Relena came down the elegant stairway softly giggling.  
  
"Oh Heero what are you doing here?" Hilde took one look at Heero and knew it was time to go.  
  
"C'mon Duo, we'd better get going if we want to catch that movie."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Hilde grabbed Duo's arm and   
dragged him out of the palace.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you." Relena's sweet smile turned into a frown.  
  
"Why? What's wrong Heero?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong, this is purely a social call."  
  
"Oh, ok then, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Let's go outside where it is much nicer." Relena's smiled returned to her fair face and she followed Heero down the hall to the French doors that led out to the garden. Together the entered the huge maze at the end of the garden. This was Relena's favorite place in the whole garden. It gave her a chance to unwind.  
  
"I had a really great time the other night Heero."  
  
"Me too. I thought that we could talk more like we did that night." Relena lifted her head to meet his eyes. She could get lost in their blue depths. He brushed a stray hair out of her face then moved his hand down to grasp hers. Relena felt a shiver go down her back at the sudden contact. For the rest of the day they wandered around the maze walking and talking together.  
__________________________________________________  
  
"So how was your date with Trowa last night?"  
  
"I think that I really like him, but… "  
  
"But what?"  
  
"How would he feel if he found out… you know."  
  
"He's a Gundam pilot, he will understand."  
  
"I… I just can't tell him."  
  
"Then don't. If you told him it could ruin our mission."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Trowa's first game is next week. You have to come with me."  
  
"We need to work on the Phoenix."  
  
"Oh don't give me that. I know you were with Relena yesterday.   
That's why you left early."  
  
"I guess I should never underestimate you."  
  
"Probably not."  
__________________________________________________  
  
Alex's vidphone rang and Trowa's face appeared as she answered it.  
  
"Hi Trowa."  
  
"Are you coming to the game tonight."  
  
"Of course I am! I wouldn't miss it for anything."  
  
"Great, why don't you and Heero stop by Relena's at 6:00. You can get a ride with her."  
  
"The stadium is only a few blocks from the Palace, I'm sure we can manage."  
  
"Well she has your tickets, plus she can give you special press passes."  
  
"How could I refuse an offer like that? I'm sure Heero wants to see Relena anyway. They have been seeing a lot of each other lately."  
  
"It's about time."  
  
  
"Anyway, I have to get ready so I'll hopefully see you later."  
  
"Bye." Alex cut the transmission and hurried off to get ready.   
__________________________________________________  
  
Heero picked Alex up and headed for the Sanc Kingdom Palace.  
  
"Hello Master Heero, Relena is waiting for you in the sitting room."  
Heero and Alex walked down a short corridor before coming to an open door.  
  
"Heero, you're here. Now we can get going."  
  
"What is everyone doing here?"  
  
"Did ya think that we would miss Trowa's first game?" Duo chimed in.  
  
"He's my best friend, I would be breaking a major rule if I didn't." Quatre said who was holding Dorothy's hand.  
  
"When did that happen." Quatre blushed a bright crimson color and looked at the floor. Dorothy noticed Quatre's embarrassment and spoke for him, " Quatre and I have been involved for a while now. We have put away our differences and now have a stable relationship." Dorothy swung her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. Heero looked at Relena and she blushed.  
__________________________________________________  
  
They had arrived at the stadium a half and hour before the game began. Relena had two boxes available, one for the owner and manager of the team, the other, which was much closer to the field for her guests. Although this was the first season of the league, all of the other players had been training for a while. Trowa was a last minute addition.  
  
"In case anyone is interested, I have front row seats available right behind the players."   
  
"I am, you can barley see anything up here." Alex took the ticket Relena offered her. She headed out of the box and down toward the middle of the stadium. She found her seat and was sitting in the middle of about twenty empty ones. Perhaps the only 19 seats not occupied by anyone. There had been a great turn out. People outside were begging to get in. Alex spotted Trowa on the bench, waiting for the game to begin.  
  
  
"TROWA!" She called out to him. He turned around and spotted her among many empty seats. She stuck out like a soar thumb. He grabbed and empty chair and jogged over to her. He stepped on the chair so her could meet her face to face.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"They are up in the press box, I'm sure they will come down eventually. Are you nervous?"   
  
"No, once you've faced a hundred mobile suits not much else can make you nervous. Anyway I have to go, the game is starting soon." Alex leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Trowa gave her a half smile.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Good Luck."  
  
"I see, wait for me after the game."  
  
"I will." Trowa hurried back over to the bench and soon the crowd rose for the National Anthem. When that had ended, One of the players dedicated the field to the Gundam pilots and Relena Peacecraft. "Without them this could only be a dream…" The players took the field for the kick off. An honor given to Trowa. Soon the game was in play and most of the people who had been in the press box gave up to come down to the seats to get a better view. Catherine had been among the first to arrive.  
  
"Hi Alex, remember me?"  
  
"Yeah, we met at the ball."  
  
"I'm so glad you remembered! So what's going on with you and my brother?"  
  
"Not much, we've only been on one date."  
  
"Well that one better be turned into many, my brother needs someone in his life, don't get me wrong or anything, I love him, but he needs something that I can't give him."  
  
"I am glad that you approve."  
  
"How do you feel about him?"  
  
"I like him a lot. I am just drawn to him."  
  
"Trowa seems to be oblivious to his looks. Girls are attracted to him like a magnet. He doesn't seem to notice. He noticed you, that means there is something special about you."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
  
A/N:Well I hope you liked it. I worked on it very hard. Reviews are appreciated! The next chapter will be on the game , Trowa and Alex's relationship and the relationship of others. Bye for now! Oh and I do not own gundam wing.  



	2. Happy Beginnings

  
DNA Phoenix  
Chapter 2: Happy Begginings  
By Kiyoko  
May 1, 2001  
  
  
  
"SCORE, another successful shot taken by Forward Trowa Barton, Royals 10, Indians 5!" The announcer blared over the loud speaker.  
  
"Wow, Trowa has really dominated the game so far, with 3 goals and two assists." Duo leaned over the barrier to give another whoop in Trowa's honor. Everyone had finally come down from the box to enjoy the game close up. Hilde moved to take the empty seat next to Alex.  
  
"So, how does it feel to be dating a pro soccer player?"  
  
"Well were not really dating."  
  
"Don't give me that, I have an eye and an ear for everything and I know at the very least you two are dating."  
  
"I guess I can't get anything passed you."  
  
"Yeah, it took Duo three months to figure that out." The two girl's giggled as the Royals scored again.  
  
"So I heard Duo is starting a car company."  
  
"He loves anything with a motor. Duo is a great mechanic and if he can fix a Gundam then he can sure as well make an engine to run in a car. He's really into graphic arts. He already has a few body models. The first prototype should be ready in a few months."  
  
"How is he paying for all this?"  
  
"Well believe it or not he got paid for saving the world. He would have done it anyway; the money is just like an added bonus. Although there isn't much of it left. He used most of it for fuel and mechanical parts for his Gundam during the war. Quatre is pretty much funding him."  
  
"They got paid?"  
  
"Yeah, all soldiers got paid. I mean you didn't think that the OZ soldiers worked for free do you? I guess they belonged to an underground army, one with only five soldiers."  
  
"So I heard you two are getting married."  
  
"Yeah, the wedding is in a month. I'm so excited."  
  
"You and Duo are so young though."  
  
"I know, but if you think about it were not. We both grew up early; we are mentally superior to most of the human race. We're not you average 16 year olds. None of us are."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I guess I can relate. I was forced to grow up early."  
  
"It's a hard path to take. Anyway if the Royals win there will be a huge after party. Are you going to go?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Hey guys, look at the Jumbo screen!" Sally stood up and pointed. Trowa's player profile popped up.  
  
"Marital status single! That's a lie!" Hilde began furiously shaking Catherine's arm.  
  
"Hilde, ease up on my arm! Trowa probably said that before he and Alex hooked up!" Hilde released Catherine's arm and settled down.  
  
"Hey, where did Heero and Relena go?" Quatre said. Everyone began to look around.  
  
"They probably went back up to the box to get some privacy if you know what I mean." Duo gestured to the box.  
  
"The games almost over, couldn't it have waited?" Alex nodded her head in agreement then focused back on the game. There was only a few minutes left in the game and the Royals were far ahead. Trowa stole the ball and headed down the field for a last goal before the end of the game.  
  
"GO TROWA!!!!!" Alex shouted from the stands. He passed the ball to a fellow teammate who launched the ball into the net.  
  
"That's the game! The Sanc Kingdom Royals win!"The crowd went into an uproar with cheers and whoops. After a while the stadium began to become empty except for a huge crowd waiting for autographs. Out in the middle of the field a reporter was interviewing Trowa. When they were done he joined his other teammates in giving autographs. After a while the rest of the crowd was shunned away from the team by security.   
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Alex went down to wait for Trowa to come out of the player's locker room. The door opened and Trowa came out with his bag in tow.  
  
"Trowa! You did such a great job!" Alex wrapped her arms around his neck to embrace him in a tight hug. Trowa dropped his bag to return it. When they broke apart Alex starred him in the eyes. He had the most beautiful emerald eyes she had ever seen. Trowa brushed a stray hair from out of her face then bent down to kiss her. For a moment their lips brushed together before Alex pulled him down farther for more. His tongue entered her mouth and gently stroked her tongue. The kiss deepened even more and neither came up for air anytime soon. Trowa's touch was sending her body on fire. Alex wanted to take him right there. She had barley known him for a week and she knew she wanted him. Finally they pulled apart for air.  
"We have better get going or we will miss the party." Alex nodded and they headed for the Palace.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
When they arrived, the party had already started. Most of the team was already there. They went into the ballroom where music was blaring out the door. Trowa led her in by her hand to the center of the dance floor. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her lower back. Alex hooked one arm around his neck while she let the other arm drape at her side. The music sped up so they moved their hips to the beat of the music pretty much grinding together.  
  
"I didn't know you were such a good dancer Trowa."  
  
"Let's just say I know how to use my body." Alex grinned as she leaned up to kiss him.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Relena and Heero had left early to make sure all the plans were going well for the party they knew was going to take place was going smoothly. Once people had arrived they moved outside to the balcony.   
  
"I am amazed by everything you do."  
  
"Thank you Heero. I do it all for you."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I do it all for you Heero, so you don't have to fight anymore, so you can live a normal life."  
  
"You are such a selfless person Relena, that's one of the reasons I admire you so much." Relena blushed and looked up to the sky.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
  
"There isn't any music Heero."  
  
"It's ok, just imagine it." Slowly they swayed to an imaginary beat. Their bodies molding together into one. Relena rested her head against his warm shoulder while he leaned his cheek against the back of her head, smelling the sweet scent of her hair.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Quatre and Dorothy had joined the party shortly after it had started and were now kissing in the corner of the ballroom. Duo and Hilde were completely bumping and grinding on the dance floor creating an audience. Sally and Wufei were sitting at a table holding hands and talking at one of the tables scattered around the outside of the dance floor. Many of the Players and their wives or girlfriends were dancing or conducting interviews with the press. Some fans were given passes to join the enormous party as well as many of the team sponsors.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Yes Heero?"  
  
"I think you are such a wonderful person. I remember the first time I met you. Even   
thought you were startled, you looked beautiful."  
  
"Really? You thought so?"  
  
"Yeah, I can admit that now."  
  
"I'm glad because…"  
  
"because what?"  
  
"Because I love you." Heero stopped dancing and pulled away from Relena. He looked into her aquamarine eyes and smiled. The chocolate haired pilot pulled her close again and captured her lips in a soft kiss. After a few moments he pulled away and smiled.   
  
"I've wanted to do that for so long."  
  
"Me too."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Most of the Kingdom had partied late into the night. Finally around four or so in the morning the palace was empty and all that was left was the cleaning crew picking up the huge mess. All of whom who was left gathered in the living room. Alex who had drunken a few too many glasses of champagne was now cuddling against Trowa's warm chest, Duo had passed out on the floor with an angry Hilde over him, prodding him with her finger. Quatre and Dorothy had gone to do other things…, while Sally and Wufei were having a drinking contest. Zechs and Noin had gone in search of Heero and Relena who disappeared early in the evening.  
  
"C'mon Alex, I'd better take you home. " The tall pilot helped her off the love seat they were sharing and took her to the car. Alex leaned back into the seat and rested her head on the back. Once they arrived to her house Alex stumbled out of the car onto the front walk. Trowa quickly came around the car to help her.  
  
"Always the gentleman, you had just as much as I did, how come you are ok?"  
  
"Let's see here, I'm a lot taller than you and I weight more."  
  
"You can be so sweet!" He just rolled his eyes, man she was really drunk! Somehow Alex had managed to unlock the door and get in the house. Trowa carried her to her bed and laid her down. He got up to move, but found that she had a firm grip on his arm.  
  
"Um, I kinda need my arm back."  
  
"No I want you to stay with me tonight."  
  
"I can't Alex it wouldn't be right."  
  
"I'm not a virgin if that's what you are thinking."  
  
"I'm not either, but that's not the reason."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't feel right doing it in your condition. I would feel like I was taking advantage of you."   
  
"Oh." Alex looked really disappointed and released his arm.  
  
"Can I at least have a goodnight kiss?" Trowa sat on the bed to lean down to kiss her. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips up to meet his. She was completely intoxicating to him. He drank her in like a thirsty man to water. He wanted her more than anything, but he wouldn't do it. He respected her too much. Finally he pulled away from a very disappointed Alex.  
  
"I'm sorry to have disappointed you beautiful."  
  
"It's ok, maybe another time. Can you at least stay until I fall asleep?" Trowa nodded his head and sat down at a chair near her bed. Slowly his eyes became heavy then quickly drifted off the sleep.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The day had finally arrived when Duo would take Hilde's hand in marriage. Duo had been a total wreck the past few days. He had wanted everything to be perfect. They two had decided to get married on a huge cruse ship. The boat was to take off a approximately four O'clock that evening.  
  
"Hurry up Alex, were going to be late!"  
  
"Why the hell didn't you wake me up sooner?" Alex had just run past Trowa in a towel and into her closet.  
  
"You looked so peaceful, how could I disturb you."  
  
"Don't give me that, you didn't want to get up either."  
  
"Well I'm sorry if our evening activities wear me out."  
  
"Pleeaassse! You're a Gundam pilot, you don't get worn out. You could keep going all night if you wanted to then face a hundred mobile suits in battle."  
  
"Do you think we could try it sometime?"  
  
"What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Love me forever." Alex poked her head out of the closet and looked at Trowa.  
  
"You can be really cute sometimes you know that?" He flashed her a quick grin then continued to tie his bow.  
  
"Can you help me zip up my dress?" Alex came out of the closet so he could zip up the short black dress she was wearing.  
  
"I think I like it the way it is."  
  
"We don't have time for this." Trowa touched the side of her thigh and traced her curvy lines up her body with his hand. Alex just wanted to melt. He wrapped his arm around the top of her stomach and used his other hand to zip up her dress. When he was done he pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, " I want you." as he pushed his hard erection against her. She was becoming wet with excitement, but had to suppress her feelings to just blow off the wedding.  
  
"We have to go Trowa, maybe in the car." He groaned his disappointment as he followed her out to the car. They made it to the dock ten minutes before it left  
"I have to go get situated with the Groomsmen so why don't you find a seat."   
________________________________________________________________________  
  
There must have been over 500 hundred people on the boat. The soft notes of music floated through the air announcing the beginning of the wedding. There were a dozen photographers trying to get pictures from every angle, while a half dozen cameramen were trying to catch the magical moment. No Doubt Duo's wedding would be on the cover of People magazine as well as the top story on all the news channels. It wasn't everyday a Gundam pilot got married. The young Mariemeia skipped down the center isle in a white lace dress throwing pink rose petals in the process. Next came Wufei in a black tuxedo with Sally Po on his arm in a lavender strapless dress that flared out from her hips. Then came Quatre and Dorothy in the same attire. Trowa came down the isle with his sister Catherine on his arm. As he passed Alex, he gave her a quick smile before finishing his decent down the isle. Heero and Relena took up the rear, both looking all too content as they tightened their grips on each other. Alex noticed that no doubt they would be next to get married. The Wedding march began and Hilde came out dressed in an off the shoulder lace dress that flared out at the hips and continued down her body in many folds of fabric. The picture of a fairy tale princess, at least that's what Duo thought. As she walked down the isle, a light breeze picked up and threw her purple-blue tresses to the side of her face, while her heavy dress danced in the wind. The procession went by fairly quickly and everyone headed down to the main cabin for the reception. The Wedding Party stayed up top for pictures. When the party came in everyone got up and cheered for the new couple.   
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"May I have everyone's attention!" Heero Yuy stood up out of his chair next to Duo, lightly tapping on the side of his wineglass with his fork.  
  
"I guess that I am required to make some sort of speech, so here it is. The first time I met Duo Maxwell he shot me. Not you're usual best friend meeting, but it suited us just fine. I know that many of you think of him a loud and obnoxious, but he was an asset to our team. Without him and his beautiful wife, the war may not have ended. I was so honored that Duo had asked me to be his best man. I thought that life would never be normal. Duo has proven me wrong. I hope that some day I can be as happy as they are. Duo and Hilde give me hope for the future. I know that they will be happy together." Heero sat down and thought he saw Duo wipe away a tear. I guess Duo had never know how much he valued him as a friend. The rest of the night was spent drinking and dancing until the boat docked at one in the morning. The following day Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell would head out for their two-week honeymoon.   
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A few months had gone by, the Earth Sphere Soccer League World Cup was coming up. The Sanc Kingdom Royals had made it to the finals. They would square off against the L4-X0165 Panthers. The tickets to the game had been sold out within ten minutes. This was the most talked about event since the wedding of Duo and Hilde. The Earth and Colonies were in a frenzy with soccer fever. Of course Alex and the gang had front row seats to this huge event. If the Royals won, each player would receive a five million-dollar bonus and endorsements up the ass.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
This was it, the moment that would either prove victory or loss. The teams were tied 15 to 15; forty seconds were left on the clock. Trowa passed the black and white sphere to a player only to have it stolen. Another Royal stole the ball back and headed down the field. The crowd stood up and was cheering, people were practically falling over the railings. The Royal passed the ball to Trowa who kicked it into the top left corner scoring the winning point of the game. If it was possible, the crowd cheered even louder. The Royals gathered in the center of the field and lifted Trowa and another teammate on their shoulders. After a while Trowa spotted Alex in the crowd, then headed toward her. Alex jumped down the 20ft. wall and ran for Trowa. Security tried to stop her, but she evaded them easily. She ran into Trowa's arms as her lifted her up and spun her around.   
"We won!" Trowa shouted. He leaned down and kissed her full on the lips in front of the whole crowd, except now, half the fans were on the field and jumping the walls.   
"I love you Trowa Barton, I have something to tell you." He stared into her deep blue eyes and she blinked.  
"I'm pregnant." Trowa froze. Had he heard correctly? He wriggled out of her embrace and ran for the player's bench. He pulled out a small black velvet box and ran back to her.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming back." Trowa wiped the tears that were streaming down her face.  
  
"I could never leave you. I was going to wait until tonight, but now is as good a time as any." He pulled out the box and opened it for her to see.  
  
"Alexandra Moonblade, will you marry me?" She starred at the box tearing up again.   
  
"Yes, of course I'll marry you!" Trowa brought her in an embrace, both oblivious to the camera that was broadcasting their moment to the world.  
  
  
A/N:Whew! I'm finally done with that. Um I don't know when I can get the next part out. I have Track all week after school, plus EBAL trials are on Saturday, and it's my friend's birthday on Friday so we are going to see Save Ferris. Anyway, reviews are nice. Later!   
  
I do not own gundam wing!  



	3. Encoded D.N.A

DNA Phoenix   
By Kiyoko  
Chapter 3:Encoded DNA  
April 7, 2001  
  
  
"Where are the plans for the Dark Phoenix and the Gundam up grades?"  
  
"We had to hide them. Someone was trying to hack into our database."  
  
"So then the plans are completed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well where are they, we need them."  
  
"The information isn't safe anywhere. We can't give them to you."  
  
"What do you mean you can't give them to us. What the hell do you think we pay you for!" Lady Une was beginning to become furious.  
  
"We encoded the information into Alex's DNA. If you want the plans, then you need her. Until then, they are safe."  
  
"Always taking precaution, huh Yuy?"  
  
"That's what you pay me for."  
  
"How long ago did you finish the plans?"  
  
"A couple of months ago."  
  
"Anyway, how was Barton's Wedding?"  
  
"It was good. Their baby is due in a couple of months, as well as Duo and Hilde's."  
  
"What about you Heero? Are you nervous about the wedding."  
  
"No. I don't get nervous."  
  
"Alright then Heero, I'll talk to you later. You are expected to return to duty   
in one month."  
  
"Yuy out." Heero cut the transmission off and headed off to the wedding rehearsal.  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Heero, you're late!"  
  
"Sorry Relena, I had to clear some things up with lady Une."  
  
"Don't worry. I was just trying to make you feel bad." Relena gave his a huge smile, then pecked him on the lips. She grabbed his arm and dragged him down to the altar.   
________________________________________________________  
  
The rehearsal went by smoothly and now everyone had gathered back at the Sanc Kingdom Palace. Trowa Helped Alex into her Chair, the weight of the baby was really getting to her. Both of them had decided to keep their child a secret from the media and the world. Duo and Hilde on the other hand announced her pregnancy the moment they found out. She was about two months farther ahead then Alex. Next to them sat Noin and Zechs with their one-year old child Lavender, named after her odd hair color. Dorothy and Quatre had married shortly after Trowa and Alex. Dorothy thought that she was pregnant, but didn't plan on telling anyone until she was sure. Not even Quatre knew. Man was he in for a surprise! Wufei and Sally had finally gotten engaged after Wufei got over his pride. Dinner had started finally and people were passing various dishes around.  
  
"Hear hear everyone, let us make a toast to the soon to be couple, Heero and Relena." Quatre raised his glass in a cheer. Everyone followed suit, standing up to applaud the couple. Relena blushed, while Heero just held her hand smirking.  
  
"I have an announcement." Heero stood up addressing the dinner party.   
  
"I have decided to quit the Preventers and Start my own computer company, since that seems to be something I'm good at besides killing people." Duo let out a dry laugh at Heero's joke, while everyone laughed at him.  
  
"That's great Heero, I'll be your first customer. I need a new computer system for Winner Corp."   
  
"Thank you Quatre, I greatly appreciate your offer." The blonde Arabian smiled at Heero.  
  
"Relena, I'm so glad that you suggested to start the Olympics again. The people will be grateful."  
  
"How did you know about that Sally?"  
  
"Well, Wufei has decided to try and make it for martial arts."  
  
"Man I feel sorry for whoever has to go against him." Duo stated. Wufei glared briefly at Duo.  
  
"Wufei, that's great! I'm with Duo, whoever goes against you is going to be sorry, I mean with you being a former Gundam pilot and all." Alex piped in,   
  
"I mean you've seen the guys Trowa's gone against; some of them look they are going to pee their pants. Most of them are at least five years older that he is too." Most everyone nodded his or her head in agreement.  
  
"Well most people happen to be intimidated by them, well except for maybe Quatre."  
  
"Yeah, well they wouldn't think that if they knew I blew up 2 colonies and that I'm the one behind all the battle plans."  
  
"I guess you're right and I hope you don't plan on releasing any of this information to the public." Relena said.  
  
"Of course not. There are just some things that should not be shared." Dinner ended soon so everyone could get rest before Heero and Relena's big Day.  
________________________________________________________  
  
The enormous church was filled to the brim with people. There must have been at least 5,000 people present in the church as well as another 10,000 uninvited people outside wanting to take a peak at the former "Queen of the World" 's wedding, plus the swarms of media hoping to catch the magic moment as well as professional camera men paid to capture the wedding on film. Their wedding was to be broad casted to the earth and colonies. Relena had chosen Mariemeia to be her flower girl as Dorothy, Hilde, and Alex had. The bride's maid dresses were a light blue. Hilde and Alex's dress had been fitted to fit their current forms. All the Groomsmen had been dressed in black tuxedos. The wedding march began and the whole crowd turned to see Relena walk down the isle with Millardo on her arm. She was wearing a silk gown with thick lace straps. A corset style bodice covered her upper body. The skirt extended from her hips in a huge ring of material. The back of the skirt extending an extra foot to drag on the soft carpet behind her. White gloves extended three-quarters up her arm. The back of the dress was laced up from her lower back to the bottom of her shoulder blades, exposing most of her back. The dress was the most exquisite thing the world had seen. It had taken almost four months to make, adding all the beads and embroidery. No one had seen Relena this happy in her entire life. Her dream to marry her prince charming had finally come true. It was the most beautiful wedding the Earth Sphere had ever witnessed.  
  
  
A/N: I know that was really short,but the next part didn't seem to fit in with this chapter. Hopefully I will get the next one up soon if I get some good reviews. I know that some of you think I have an obsession with weddings but that is the last one I swear!  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing.  



	4. Orion's Future

  
  
  
  
D.N.A. Phoenix  
Chapter 4:Orion's Future  
By Kiyoko  
May 8, 2001  
  
  
Three years later  
A.C.199  
  
  
"Daddy's home!" The little brown haired toddler ran to the tall figure that came through the door. Trowa leaned down to pick up the energetic kid coming his way. The boy hit his arms with full force. Picking up his son, he spun him around before letting him rest in his arms, against his hip. At that moment Alex came in wearing a checkered apron and a wooden spoon.  
  
"I see you've been getting Lisa to teach you how to cook again."  
  
"I don't like to be dependent on other people."  
  
"That's what we pay them for." She frowned then walked over to him to give him a kiss. The brunette wrapped an arm around his neck to pull him down to her. They began to deepen the kiss when someone interrupted them, " What about me mommy." Trowa and Alex pulled away from each other to look at their son.  
  
"Orion sweetheart, I could never forget about you!" She gave him a little kiss on his cheek.  
  
"We won again."  
  
"I know, I never miss one of your games. C'mon, dinners almost ready. Orion, why don't you go with daddy to get cleaned up for dinner."  
  
"O ' Tay, lets go daddy, I'm hungry."  
________________________________________________________  
  
The next day Alex, Trowa and Orion were to attend Lavender's 4th Birthday party at the Sanc Kingdom. It would be somewhat of a reunion since Dorothy and Quatre had moved to L4 so he could run his fathers company. Duo and Hilde had moved to L2 so he could run his car company and oversee production. Orion was very excited since he hadn't seen his 'cousins' in a long time. They left their huge mansion around 1:45 in order to make it by 2:00.   
  
The whole ride there Orion was going on about how much fun they were going to have. Finally they arrived and an excited Orion nearly fell out of the car in a hurry to meet all his friends. He, Lavender, and Heero and Relena's Daughter Aurora played together often. Trowa lifted Orion up so he could ring the doorbell that was well out of his reach. Pagan answered the door then directed them to the backyard, where the party was to be held. Orion spotted Lavender in a pale blue party dress dancing around in the manicured grass.  
  
"Lavender!" The purple haired girl stopped her dancing to see who had called her name. She spotted Orion in the doorway and trotted over to him.  
  
"Orion!" The two young children embraced briefly then pulled away.  
  
"Happy Birthday Lavender! Here we got this for you." The small boy handed her an oversized bag almost as big as he was.  
  
"Thank you Orion." Lavender took the gift and placed it with the others already stacked on the table.  
  
"Where's Aurora?"  
  
"She's here, lets go say hi!" The two children scampered off to another part of the yard where some other children were playing.  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Alex."  
  
"Hi Heero." Alex went over to him to give him a hug.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"The same as when you saw me two days ago." She let out a little chuckle and Heero gave her a small smile. Relena came over to offer her and Trowa a drink and to talk.  
  
A few moments later a familiar blonde couple came through the door with a very blonde child in between them.  
  
"Quatre, Dorothy!" Relena cried and rushed over to embrace the couple.   
Trowa and Alex followed her over to the couple.  
  
"Trowa, it's so good to see you again."  
  
"You too Quatre, how are things going for you?"  
  
"Very busy. I try to catch one of your games whenever I can." Trowa walked over to where Orion was playing and picked him up to bring him over to Quatre's family.  
  
"Orion, do you remember Quatre?"  
  
"Uncle Quatre!" The little boy struggled to get out of his father's hold to hug his uncle who came to visit frequently on business.  
  
"Who are they Uncle Quatre?"  
  
"Well, this is my wife Dorothy, she was there when you were born." Orion moved over to hug his Aunt whom he didn't remember. " And this is my daughter Glory. Say Hi to Orion Glory." The girl blushed and hid behind her mother's long skirt.   
  
"She's shy isn't she Uncle Quatre?"  
  
"Just give her time to warm up to you." Quatre handed a package over to Glory then told her to give it to the girl with the purple hair.  
  
"I don't want to!"  
  
"Now Glory sweetheart, it's her birthday, we came to see her. The least you can do is give her the present and wish her a happy birthday. Remember what we said about manners?" Glory gave her dad a slight nod and took the present.  
  
"Here Glory, I'll go with you." Orion grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged her over to Lavender.  
  
"I'm surprised she is shy, so unlike her parents when they were young I hear."  
  
"Yeah, I was kinda a brat, so was Dorothy!"  
  
"Quatre! How dare you say such a thing!" She lightly swatted her hand against his arm.  
  
"Well it's true!" His wife gave him a dirty look then left to talk to Relena and Lucretzia.  
  
"Have you tried getting Glory into any activities?"  
  
"Not really, we plan to start her fencing lessons in a year or so."  
  
"Yeah, Orion starts his in a few months. Then hopefully when he is four we want to put him into martial arts. That kid had too much energy." Trowa and Quatre glanced over to where the children were; Orion was bouncing all over the place trying to pull Glory along with him, who was trying to pull away.   
  
"Has Duo and Hilde arrived yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I assume the little one with the braid is Trio. They must be around here somewhere. Sally is here too with Merian and Athena."  
  
"Figures Wufei would have two girls."  
  
"Is Wufei here?"  
  
"No, he had a martial arts competition."  
  
"I'm not surprised he won the gold medal in the Olympics."  
  
"Me either, it seems all of us have done wonderful things."  
  
"CAKE! Lucretzia announced coming out of the house followed by two people carrying a huge lavender three-layer cake. All the children stopped what they were doing and ran over to the table where the cake was placed. Lavender climbed onto the bench followed by Aurora and Orion on each side of her. Trowa's son had dragged Glory to sit next to him at the table. Zechs and Noin lit the candles on the cake. The little orchestra in the garden began to play a soft melody resembling the birthday song. Everyone began to sing.  
  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday dear Lavender,  
Happy Birthday to you!  
  
"Make a wish princess." Millardo said behind his daughter. Lavender grabbed onto Orion and Aurora's hand before she made her wish. Orion in turn grabbed Glory's hand. Aurora grabbed Merian's hand, who grabbed Athena's hand, who grabbed Trio's hand. Lavender blew out the candles then closed her eyes to make a wish.  
  
_I hope we are all friends forever, no matter how far away we are from each other._  
  
Suddenly they all felt a tingle go through their hands and broke apart. Millardo cut the cake then handed a piece to everyone. The rest of the afternoon was spent playing games and having fun. After a while the guests had left except for the pilots, their wives and children.  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Alex, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure Heero, what's up?"  
  
"Last time Orion came over to play with Aurora and Lavender, he drew this." Heero held up an exact replica of the Dark Phoenix they had designed.  
  
"Oh no!" Alex brought a hand up to cover her mouth.  
  
"The drawing is perfect, much better than even an advanced three-year old could do."  
  
"What are you saying Heero?"  
  
"I'm saying that when we injected you with the Phoenix information it transferred to Orion as well. You must have been pregnant when we did it. We were lucky that I walked in at that time to confiscate the drawing."  
  
"Orion will be in danger if anyone finds out."  
  
"I know, I've already thought of that. I set up and account with 10 million dollars in it in case anything happens. You will be able to access it with out being traced to your location."  
  
"What do you mean, "in case anything happens". Are you planning to send me away? If anything, Orion will be safer here."  
  
"Yes, if anything happens, you have to go."  
  
"I have to tell Trowa!"  
  
"No, You can't. It will endanger everything we worked for! The less people that know the better."  
  
"Can't we extract the information somehow?"  
  
"No, we can't. Unlike you, it is built into his DNA, not stored like yours."  
  
"No one can find out. I don't know what I would do if Trowa, Orion and I had to leave."  
  
"Trowa can't go with you."  
  
"Why not?! He's my husband. Where I go he goes and the other way around."  
  
"If anything happens we need him here."  
  
"If anything happens then he can come back!"  
  
"No, it doesn't work like that Alex and you know it!" Alex could no longer hold the tears threatening to spill onto her face. The thought of leaving her husband and her life was too much for her.  
  
"Please don't cry Alex, it hurts me to see you cry."  
  
"What do you care! If anything happens you get stay here in your cozy Palace with your family!"  
  
"You get to stay with Orion."  
  
"Yeah, but what about Trowa! He'd be heartbroken."  
  
"I could never do anything like that to him. I couldn't do that to my child. I couldn't have him growing up not knowing who his father was, not knowing how great of a man he is."  
  
"Do you think I would want any child growing up without know his father! We both know what it's like. If this were my choice I would change it.  
  
"What do you mean _your_ choice?"  
  
"This wasn't my decision, it was Lady Une's."  
  
"You talked to her before talking to me! DAMMIT HEERO!" Alex screamed. Pushing him hard into the wall, she ran out of the house. She was so frustrated. How could this happen? After all the hardships she has gone through, things had to get worse. And Trowa, what would she do without him? He is the love of her life. Alex ran into the huge hedge Maze after running through it for 15 minutes, she found a corner and sat down. She thought about her life and what had become of it. She thought about all she would have to leave behind. She cried. She never cried much in life. Soldiers don't cry. The strong never cry. Whoever said that was wrong, so completely wrong. The best of the best cry. She cried. Soon she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Has anyone seen Alex? She hasn't been around for a while."  
  
"I haven't seen her. Come to think of it, when was the last time anyone saw her?" Duo said.  
  
"The last time I saw her, she was talking to Heero." Relena told them.  
  
"Heero, when did you last talk to Alex?"  
  
"That was about four hours ago. I'm sure she'll be back soon."  
  
"She just wouldn't leave for no reason without telling me." Trowa was now pacing the room.  
  
"I'm going out to look for her."  
  
"Where are you going to go. She could be anywhere."  
  
"Do you know where she went?"  
  
"Why would I know Trowa?"  
  
"I don't know, you were the last one to talk to her."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Are you hiding something Yuy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What did you talk about?"  
  
"Just the usual, how is your life going, how is Orion doing."  
  
"You're hiding something."  
  
"You're becoming delusional Trowa. Well send out the Royal guard to search the grounds."  
  
"Fine, but I'm going to." Trowa took off down the hall to search the grounds.  
  
"Man, he's really bent out of shape. I guess he's seen too many bad things to take anything lightly."  
  
"We all have Duo, there's nothing we can do about that." Quatre said,   
  
"Let's go help Trowa." The group split up to check different parts of the   
estate, while Relena sent out the guards to find her.  
  
"ALEX!" Trowa had already searched most of the gardens as well as the edge of the forest. He didn't know why he was so worried, but he was. She would never go anywhere without telling him first.  
  
"ALEX!" He called out again. There was still one place he hadn't checked yet: The maze. She often went in there. Running to the front of the maze, Trowa ran in calling her name.  
  
Alex heard a faint noise in the distance and woke up. She couldn't quite remember how she got to where she was. Oh yeah, her conversation with Heero. Her head hurt from crying and was now shivering in the cold. How long had she been asleep in the maze? She heard the noise again. Wait, that wasn't a noise, it was a voice; it was Trowa's voice.  
  
"TROWA!" She managed to choke out, her mouth dry from the cold night air. He heard her call his name as he turned the corner. There she was, curled into a tight ball with her arms wrapped around her knees with her head resting on her cold arms.  
  
"Alex!" He said as he rushed over and gathered her into his arms.  
  
"Are you ok? I was so worried about you! Why were you crying."  
  
"I wasn't crying."  
  
"Yes you were; your eyeliner is running down your face. What's wrong."  
  
"Promise me Trowa, that you'll love me forever and if anything should happen, you'll wait for me?"  
  
"Of course, I love you with all my heart!" Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and held him in a tight grip.  
  
"I love you Trowa Barton. I always will, no matter what."  
  
"What happened, why are you out here. Does it have something to do with Heero?" Alex felt the tears return to her eyes.  
  
"No." She managed to say between a sob.  
  
"Yes it does, what happened."  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"Yes it did, tell me what happened."  
  
"I'm sorry Trowa I..I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
"Because it would ruin what I worked so hard to protect.""  
  
"It's ok, you can trust me."  
  
"It's not a matter of trust Trowa, I trust you with my life, I love you too much to tell you. Can we just go home? I want to see Orion."  
  
"Yeah, lets go home." Trowa pulled her to her feet and looked into her eyes. He tightened his hold on her then bent down to kiss her. His lips gently brushed over hers, warming her icy lips. Slowly he pushed harder, finding his way into her mouth. Slowly Trowa warmed her body with his touch. Soon they pulled away and headed back to the Palace under the starry night sky.  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Alex!" Hilde shrieked when she saw Trowa and Alex walking down the hall.  
  
"Where have you been? We were all so worried!"   
  
"I'm ok Hilde, I just needed to do some thinking." Relena called off the search of the estate and slowly people began returning to the Palace. Trowa went up into one of the guestrooms to take the sleeping form of Orion home. A few mumbles escaped his tiny mouth as Trowa lifted him out of the warm bed.  
  
"It's time to go home sweety."  
  
"I don't wanna go home! I want to stay with Lavender and my new friends!"  
  
"Don't worry, they'll be here tomorrow. We can come back then."  
  
"Okies." The little boy snuggled closer to his father as they walked down the hall.  
  
They arrived home a little after midnight. One of the servants met them at the door to take their coats and bags. Trowa put Orion to bed in the room next to theirs then went to bed. When he entered the room, Alex was already in bed and fast asleep. He climbed into bed next to her, gently kissing her forehead before drifting off to sleep.  
________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning Alex and Trowa woke up to find Orion bouncing on the end of their bed.  
  
"Time to get up! I'm hungry!" Alex shook the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Alright sweetheart, let's go downstairs to have some pancakes. How does that sound?"  
  
"Yummy!" The little brown-haired boy jumped off the bed then bolted out the door followed by his mother.  
  
"You need to get up too sleepy head. You have practice in an hour." Trowa groaned then followed his family down to breakfast.  
  
Orion struggled to get onto the chair that was twice his size. Once he managed to get seated, he picked up his napkin to drape it across his lap. A servant came out of the kitchen and placed a plateful of pancakes in front of him. Orion grabbed the syrup bottle and smeared his pancakes in the stuff. Alex had done the same as her son except she went light on the syrup.  
  
"So what do you and Orion plan on doing today?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Well, we are going to go shopping for a while, then we are going over to the Palace to visit more with everyone."  
  
"What time will you be home?"  
  
"Um, I'm not sure. Probably sometime before six. If you get home early, why don't you come and join us?"  
  
"I'll think about it." Alex kissed him on the cheek then continued to finish her pancakes.  
  
Later that day Alex and Orion had gone to the huge Sanc shopping center. She had brought him so he could find an adequate fencing foil and gear.  
"How about this one honey?" Orion didn't answer her. "Sweety we need to chose one." Alex turned around, but didn't see him anywhere.  
  
"Orion?"  
  
"MOMMY!" he cried as someone was carrying him away.  
  
"ORION NO!" Alex dropped everything and bolted out of the store. She   
chased Orion and his capture out the mall and into the parking lot. The man who had her child handed him to another man while he took up a fighting stance facing Alex. She was lucky she wore pants today.  
  
"Give me back my son!"  
  
"Sorry lady. We have plans for him." She swung a fist at the man's face who blocked it with a lot of effort. Quickly she brought her foot up to meet his stomach. The man let out a huge gasp from the impact.  
  
"Would you like to continue this pointless fight, or will you give my son back!" Alex spat in his face.  
  
"I told you we have plans for him lady." She swung at him again and decked him in the jaw. The man Flung a shot at her ribs, but she blocked it easily. Alex grabbed the front of his shirt and rolled backwards putting her foot in his stomach to fling him into the wall behind her. She got up to face the other capture holding her son.   
  
"In less you want to end up like him, I suggest you hand him over." The man put Orion on the ground and bolted in the other direction.  
  
"Who were they Mommy?"  
  
"Some bad men sweetheart. We have to go now." Alex picked him up and ran to hail a taxi.  
  
"I need you to take me to the Sanc Kingdom Palace as quick as you can."  
  
"They don't just let anyone in there you know."  
  
"Whatever, just hurry!" The cab driver stepped on the pedal and headed to the Palace. The cab pulled in front of the huge gates and stopped.  
  
"Thanks. " She said, stuffing a hundred-dollar bill into his hand. They got out of the car and went past the guards at the gate. Pagan answered the door and let them in.   
  
"Everyone is in the garden Mrs. Barton."  
  
"Thanks Pagan." Casually, as to not alarm anyone, she walked out the door into the Garden. Orion ran off the play with the other children.  
  
"Hi Alex."  
  
"Hello everyone. Heero, can I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure." Together they went into the Palace and into the study.  
  
"Oh god Heero, someone tried to Kidnap Orion today." He voice was shaky as she spoke.  
  
"When, when did this happen?"  
  
"About twenty minutes ago. I came here right after it happened."  
  
"Well, what happened."  
  
"We were searching for a rapier for him. I picked one out to show him but when I turned around he was gone. I heard him calling for me so I chased some guy out to the parking lot. The man put up a weak fight. I took Orion and came here."  
  
"You know what you have to do."  
  
"God Heero, I don't know if I can!"  
  
"Go home and pack. Orion can stay here, you have to go. You know I don't want you to go. You mean so much to me. It's the only way. I'll send someone with you." Alex hugged Heero and left.  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Glory, how come you aren't playing with everyone else?"  
  
"They don't like me."  
  
"Sure they do. Here this is for you." Orion handed her a white rose. Glory blinked a couple of times before accepting the flower.  
  
"Thank you. I have to give you something in return." Glory took off her silver ring and put it in his hand. Orion studied the ring and looked at an encryption on the inside. _Glory_. He read on the inside.  
  
"Thank you." The two small children hugged briefly.  
  
"Orion, we have to go." Alex picked up her young child and headed off to her new life.  
  
"Where are we going Mommy?"  
  
"We're going to L4, to our new home."  
  
"What about Daddy?"  
  
"He can't come sweety." Orion looked back onto the city in which he was born, not to return for 12 years.  
  
  
A/N: Whew! I think this is the fastest I've ever gotten a chapter out. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated!  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing  



	5. New Beginnings

  
  
DNA Phoenix  
Chapter 5:New Beginnings  
By Kiyoko  
May 29, 2001  
  
  
  
  
Alex and Orion got off the plane that had landed on L4. Not having been to L4 a lot, Alex went outside the spaceport to hail a taxi. Soon one pulled up then she, Orion and the one piece of luggage they had, got into the taxi.  
  
"Where are we going mommy?"  
  
"I'm not sure sweety, just for now we are going to stay a hotel." She took the card Heero had given her and checked into a hotel about a half an hour from the spaceport. The next day she would go to a real estate company and try to find a decent house to live in.   
________________________________________________________  
  
It only too three days to find the perfect house. It was a medium sized house with a two-car garage. Inside it held four bedrooms, 3 bathrooms and a large living room and kitchen. It had cost almost 500,000 dollars. The back yard was also fairly large. Large enough to teach Orion how to fence and have room to dual. Alex set down Orion and told him to go find a room he liked. She then followed him upstairs to place their one and only bag in the master bedroom. They would have to go shopping for furnishings and clothing.  
  
"I found a room momma!"  
  
"Ok, how about we go get some things to put in it?"  
  
"Yeah! Let's go." Alex and Orion went to the local furniture store to buy beds, dressers, sofas and a dinning set. After they had completed that task the went to the mall to buy clothes for them. While they were there, Alex helped her son chose and adequate fencing foil and gear. She would try to make his life normal, not letting anything change from the way it was. If was supposed to start fencing lessons, then he would. Except now, she would teach him. There was no use in her spending her needed money on an instructor, for of course, she didn't know how long she would need it for.  
Alex decided that she would get a job once Orion turned four. Until then, she would teach him how to fence and maybe enroll him into a local school.  
  
Orion was very bright for his age. All the pilots children were, seeing as they all married smart women.  
  
For a few months Alex had taught Orion how to fence. He was an exceptionally fast learner. She had noticed that Orion was beginning to get bored, so she decided he needed something else to keep him occupied. Later that week sheenrolled him into a local elementary school just a few blocks from their house.  
  
At his first day in pre-school his teacher noticed how bright he was and suggested that he be moved into kindergarten. Yet again his new teacher found that Orion tended to become bored and suggested that he take a placement test instead of wasting his time going from class to class. After a few days of testing the school found that he was best-suited in second grade except that his math skills were exceptional, so they decide to send him into another class for math instead of staying in second grade math.  
  
The school decided to give him a more advanced test they didn't have available, so the next day Alex took him to the High school to be given a math section. After two hours of testing, the school found it necessary to place him in their algebra course. Orion would come every other day to take math. Even thought Orion had been testing for a few days, he was not the least bit tired. Alex figured it was just the stimulation he needed. Along with school, fencing, and the martial arts classes he would be taking in a few months, he should be well occupied.  
  
Alex thought that she should hire a nanny to take care of him after he got home from school as well as take him to math.  
________________________________________________________  
  
Soon his fifth birthday came around. Orion hadn't made very many friends in school because he was so advanced in his classes. Many of the students thought of him as a freak and outcast. Alex had asked him whom he wanted to invite to his birthday party, but he told her he didn't have any friends. It was at that moment that she decided to put him into the city's soccer league. For his birthday, Alex bought him the latest Yuy computer along with a Barton soccer ball. She wondered if he would ever be able to meet his father again and those that she loved. He had been so young when they left. Orion didn't remember who his father was. She had been hoping he wouldn't. It would just make things harder for the both of them. Alex would make sure that he grew up worshipping his father and the other pilots, even if he didn't know them.  
________________________________________________________  
  
The next day after his birthday, she took him down to City Hall to get him registered for soccer. Hopefully he would make some friends.  
  
The first day of practice came around and Alex took Orion to the park.  
  
"It's going to be ok. Try to make friends with them."  
  
"I'll try, but what if they don't like me."  
  
"Who wouldn't like you? You are such a good kid."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"Remember when you were sparring that kid in Karate?" Orion gave his mother a slight nod, " remember you hit him really hard and they had to take him to the hospital? Well try not to do that kind of thing here. Soccer is not a contact sport." Orion shook his head again gesturing that he understood.  
  
"Welcome everyone! I'm Coach Brown and this is my assistant Coach Jackson. You are now all part of this team. We are the La Paz City Royals."  
  
"Hey mom, my team has the same name as the guy you always watch on TV!"  
  
"You mean Trowa Barton?"  
  
"Yeah! That's the one." The coach gave out some more information, then practice instructions.  
  
"Hi, my name is Tomoko."  
  
"I'm Eve, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Is that your younger brother over there?"  
  
"Um…he's my son."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, you look so young to be a mother of a child his age."  
  
"Please, don't worry about it. I get it all the time." Alex looked at the 26-year-old woman in front of her.   
  
"So which one is your?"  
  
"The one with the light brown hair, over there, see? Number 3."  
  
"Oh, I see him." The two women watched the children scamper around the field, some of the boys struggling with the ball. Soon practice was over and the children returned to their parents.   
  
"Eve, why don't you come over for tea sometime? Here, I'll give you my number." Tomoko wrote her name on a slip of paper and handed it to Alex.  
  
"Oh, and this is my son Toshiro."  
  
"This is Orion." The two little boys shook hands smiling at each other.  
  
"C'mon, it's time for your fencing lessons." Alex gave her new friend a smile as they walked away toward their home.  
________________________________________________________  
  
When Orion had turned 11 one of the city's private schools contacted Alex wanting to meet with her.  
  
Alex went to the school, marveling at the beautiful structure as she walked inside. A secretary at the front desk showed her into one of the admissions office.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Bruster, I'm Elizabeth Morgan, Admissions officer for The St. Mary's institute for higher learning. We have been watching your son for a while. He is an extremely bright child. We have seen him in a few fencing and martial arts competition. We have asked you here today to offer Orion a fencing scholarship for this institution. He will be with children his own age with his capabilities, Although I must say he would surely become one of our most prized students."  
  
"Whoa, back up for just one minute. You are saying that you are willing to give my son a fencing scholarship for this school. Why haven't I heard of this school before?"  
  
"We are very low key. This is the best institution for children in most of the colonies. Most of the wealthiest family's send their children here. I don't mean to offend you or anything, but if the lower class found out about this, then everyone would be sending applications to join. We are very strict on who we allow in. "  
  
"I see. So what would Orion have to do to earn his scholarship?"  
"Well every year we hold an annual fencing tournament. Twenty of our students are chosen , only one will win. And just not any student is chosen. They must be in the top of their fencing classes. But this year we will be doing something different. We will be choosing two students to compete against each other. One will be Orion, the other a current student."  
  
"That's it? All he has to do is compete?"  
  
"Yes but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"This competition won't take place until he is fourteen and a half. Orion will go through vigorous training."  
  
"Will he still have time for martial arts and soccer? If this will interfere with soccer he will decline your offer. It is his life."  
  
"No of course it won't. His training will take place during school and a scheduled practice once on the weekend whenever it is convenient for him."  
  
"I have to talk this over with him first. I will get back to you as soon as I can."  
  
"Please consider this with much effort. This could be one of the best things that could happen for your son. Thank you for stopping by."  
  
"Thank you. I'll get back to you as soon as I have made a decision." Alex got up out of the plush leather chair and walked out the door. She was sure that Orion would want to go to the school since he had no friends at the high school he was currently at. Alex arrived home later in the afternoon to see Orion and his best friend Toshiro playing soccer in the front yard. Ever since they began playing soccer together they had been inseparable. Toshiro was also a very bright boy who skipped a few grades himself.  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Hi Mom!" Orion screamed as he launched the ball in Toshiro's direction.  
  
"Hi honey, can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Orion and Toshiro stopped kicking the ball and went inside the house to the living room.  
  
"What is it mom?"  
  
"Well I just got back from the St. Mary's institute and they have offered you a fencing scholarship."  
  
"I don't know mom. What kind of school is it?"  
  
"It's a private school for intellectually advanced children like yourself. You'd be with kids your own age."  
  
" I want to get a tour before I make any decisions."  
  
"Great, I'll call them to set up a tour for you tomorrow. Anyway, Toshiro, are you staying for dinner?" Alex looked at the temporary silent kid.  
  
"Of course I am!" All three of them giggled.  
________________________________________________________  
  
The next day Alex took Orion to the school to get a tour. The institution was huge. It must have housed over 2,000 students as well as accommodate the 3,000 that currently attended. They walked up the concrete steps that led up to the huge oak doors. The tour began promptly at 10, so they hurried to not be late. Once the tour began it didn't end for another hour. They toured the entire structure from the cafeteria to the fencing hall where the tour ended. The three figures headed toward a balcony overlooking the fencing field.  
  
"That is your competition Orion." Mrs. Morgan pointed down into the court. Orion's eyes followed her gesture. He looked down to see a girl his age with platinum blonde hair held back in two French braids that ended just above her shoulders. She paried with her partner, her skills obviously superior to the poor soul who had to fence her. The match ended quickly as she thrusted her rapier into her opponent's mask. The figure fell to the ground shaking, nearly passing out. The girl lifted her mask from her face and threw it at the figure's feet.  
  
"Pathetic" she commented as she brushed a stray hair out of her pale face. Orion studied her beautiful features before turning to Mrs. Morgan.   
  
"I have to fight her?"  
  
"Yes, it will be quite a match."  
  
"Yes it will, I haven't had a good challenge in a while."  
  
"I'm sorry to say this, but you won't be fighting with her for a few years."  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"Well, what do you think about the school?"  
  
"I believe it will suit my needs well. Mother, I would like to start as soon as possible." Alex smiled at her son then went down into the admissions office to fill out the superfluous paperwork.  
  
They didn't arrive home until late that after noon because of the paperwork and the fitting for his uniform which consisted of black slacks, a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a button up black vest, a black tie, and a black coat which was optional as was the vest.  
________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning he dressed in the slacks and white shirt with the tie. He put on his dad's dog tags that his mother had given him when he turned seven which read:  
  
Preventer Pilot 03 TB  
Sanc Kingdom Royal  
Guard A.C.197  
  
Every morning he would take it out and read it. He wondered where the other tag was since there was supposed to be two. Quickly slipping the tag inside his shirt, Orion went into the bathroom to gel and spike his hair before going down stairs for breakfast. He ate quickly before heading out the door for the long walk to school.  
  
He arrived as the five-minute bell rang. The hall was noisy caused by the plethora of students rushing to class trying not to be late. Not all geniuses are punctual. Orion found his first class and entered the oak door. He spotted the teacher behind his desk waiting for the bell to ring.  
  
"Hi, I'm Orion. I'm new to this class."  
  
"Ah yes Orion, I've heard so much about you. Welcome to advanced Calculus." The heavy man pointed to a desk by the window looking out into the courtyard.   
  
"Please take a seat there. That is your new assigned seat."  
  
The hour and fifteen-minute class went by quickly, Orion had enjoyed it very much. He need some intellectual stimulation. The school gave the students a fifteen-minute passing period since the school was so large. Orion arrived at his next class with five minutes to spare. He entered the huge classroom starring up at the stadium seating. Orion walked up to the teacher and gave her his schedule.  
  
"Yes, hello Mr. Bruster. I've heard so much about you. There is no assigned seating so feel free to sit anywhere you like." The mousy looking woman who smiled at him said. Orion walked up the stair to the third row and took a seat in the middle. Soon a boy with blonde hair walked up to Orion.  
  
"You're in my seat." Orion looked up at the boy and glared.  
  
"Whoa buddy I was just kidding. I'm Justin, what's your name?"  
  
"Orion, look, I'm sorry for the glare, I know what it's like to be the new kid, since I'm new. Kids can be mean."  
  
"You'll be surprised. Us geniuses can be pretty nice. Well except for Glory, stay away from her."  
  
"Who's Glory?"  
  
"She is the fiercest fighter in the school. She has almost killed every fencing opponent she's had. Everyone's afraid of her although she mainly keeps to herself."  
  
"She doesn't by any chance have really short blonde hair?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I'm supposed to fence her."  
  
"Man, that blows. Good luck. Figures they would get the new kid to fight her."  
  
"Well I won't exactly be new when I fight her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is that I'm set to fight her in three and a half years."  
  
"Holy shit! You've been chosen to take place in the tournament? You must be really good." Their conversation ended as the teacher asked for their attention.   
  
"We can talk after class." Justin whispered to Orion, who nodded in agreement. After class the students poured out the door. Justin and Orion walked down the huge hallway to their Neo genetics class they had together.  
  
"Hang on Justin, I have to put some books in my locker." They continued down the hall a little further.  
  
"Oh no" Justin grasped onto Orion's arm, "Here comes Glory." The crowd parted as a petite girl with blonde hair walked down the hall. Orion noticed that she had somewhat of a glum look on her face. The other children where just too scared to notice.  
  
"I don't see why everyone is scared of her. She is very beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, a deadly beauty."  
  
"I'm going to go talk to her."  
  
"Are you crazy! No one ever talks to her. The last kid who tried that got a broken jaw."  
  
"I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me." Orion left Justin's side to catch up to Glory. He didn't have to struggle to get through the crowd since they were still pinned against the wall. Many people gapped with their mouths open as the-kid-who's-gonna-get-his-face-pounded, walked up to Glory. Orion caught up to Glory and slowed to her pace.  
  
"Hi I'm Orion, what's your name." The girl just kept on walking as if he wasn't even there. Orion moved in front of her blocking her path.  
  
"It's rude not to acknowledge people when they are talking to you." The crowd took in a breath as Glory's fist launched forward to meet with Orion's jaw. They were waiting to hear the crushing of bone but it never came. Orion caught her fist with his hand. He stared into her ice blue eyes searching for any emotion. Inside her eyes he saw loneliness. Glory could feel his eyes burning into her soul. All of a sudden his eyes lightened up and he smiled. He saw what her exterior refused to display. A single tear slid down her creamy cheek. Orion lifted his left hand to wipe it off her face but before he could Glory took off at a run down the hall, pushing gawking kids down as she went. When she was gone he lifted his head to the stunned crowd. Who the hell was this kid? Justin came and snapped Orion out of his trance.  
  
"You have got guts man. I don't believe you did what you just did. You are going to get so much respect for standing up to her."  
  
"I wasn't trying to stand up to her. I was trying to be her friend."  
  
"You made her cry. I wouldn't talk to her again if I were you. We'd better go or we'll be late.  
  
By the end of the week the whole school had heard the story of what happened. Everyone wanted to be his friend. For the first time in his life Orion was popular. He had more friends than he could count. Everyone wanted to sit at his table at lunch. He hadn't abandoned his first friend Justin who had befriended him before the "incident".  
________________________________________________________  
  
Three years had passed quickly for Orion. The tournament was only six months away. The school was to be holding a ball in the up coming week to announce its contenders. The school notified him that he wasn't allowed to take a date to the dance, so he had to turn down every girl that came up to him to ask him to the dance. Over the last few years he had blossomed into a hansom young man. Almost an exact replica of Trowa except his hair was spiked. His bright emerald eyes shined brightly. On the night of the ball he had dressed in a black three-piece tux with a black shirt as well as a black tie. When he arrived he walked up the marble steps leading up to the ballroom. Before he entered the room he was ushered into a room next to the ballroom.  
  
"Orion, since you are one of the contenders in the tournament, you and Glory will share the first dance." Orion's eyes softened a bit. She had grown even more beautiful over the past few years. He had wanted to talk to her again. I guess this was his chance.  
________________________________________________________  
  
Orion sat in the room waiting for her to arrive. Soon the doors opened and Glory stepped in. She was wearing a strapless lavender gown. The top was tight revealing her developing curves. The bottom went out at the hips hiding the rest of her in many layers of fabric. The dress looked like it weighed a ton. He hair was mounted on the crown of her head in many curls. Throughout the curls were many diamonds placed in her hair. She was wearing a simple diamond necklace as well as a diamond bracelet. Man she looked beautiful. Orion's jaw nearly dropped as she walked through the door holding a section of her dress so she could walk. Her fierce eyes met his as she focused on him. She had been avoiding him the last couple of years. Glory was afraid of him. In the few moments of their first meeting he had shown her kindness no one had. She felt like he knew her. Then she had run away, but when she wanted to face him again it was too late. The whole school had begun to swoon all over him.   
After she had entered the room, the same man who had brought him in followed her. He explained the situation to Glory who was trying not let her expression betray her emotions. She had to actually dance with him?  
Then the man turned to both of them.   
  
"You both will be announced then dance the first waltz. Until then you may wait here. Those doors over there lead to the ballroom." The man pointed to two door opposite the of the ones they had come in then scurried out the door leaving them together. Glory tried to look anywhere but Orion's face while he refused to have his eyes leave her delicate form. Glory's words shook him out of his trance, "It's not polite to stare."  
  
"I'm sorry, please forgive me." Orion bowed slightly. She turned around to face the door and started to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I can't do this, I'm leaving."  
  
  
To be continued!  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. I have been so busy lately. I hope the wait was worth it. What will happen to Glory and Orion? Stay tuned!  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own Gundam Wing  



	6. The Dance

  
  
  
DNA Phoenix   
Chapter 6: The Dance  
By Kiyoko  
May 30, 2001  
  
  
  
  
"I can't do this, I'm leaving."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can't face them. It would be too humiliating."  
  
"Why? I don't understand."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't understand. You haven't spent the last ten years being ridiculed by them, having them be frightened by you. The only thing that is going to come out of this is 'oh how pathetic he's only dancing with her because they made him.'"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"The question is, how do you know? You've spent the last few years being worshipped by them, treated like a king!"  
  
"You don't think I know what it's like? I have spent my whole life being an outcast. Before I came here I only had one friend. One Friend! When I turned four I was in second grade taking algebra classes at local high school. No one wanted to be friends with the smart freak! When I was five my mom enrolled me in the local soccer league. That is where I met my best friend. He was the only one who would talk to me." Orion's voice cracked at the last sentence as he blinked back tears that threatened to spill onto his face.  
  
"I've led a very lonely life."  
  
"Then you understand why I can't go out there."  
  
"If there is one thing I have learned Glory, it's that you can't listen to what other people say. Just go out there and ignore them. Pretend it's a fencing match, I know that you are much fiercer on the battlefield."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I've been watching you the past couple years. You're a strong person Glory, otherwise how would you have survived all those years?" She gave him weak smile. He walked over to her and offered her his arm.  
  
"I think they're calling our name." Just then the doors connected to the ballroom opened letting the bright light in. Both of their eyes flinch as they readjusted to the change in light.   
  
When they reached the middle of the ballroom Orion laced his arm around her back, pulling her closer to him. She rested on arm on his shoulder, while the other was held tightly by his hand. A moderated paced Waltz began and the two figures began to dance. Their steps were flawless as their bodies molded together to the rhythm of the music. Glory tensed up as she heard some girls giggling in the background. Orion leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Remember, it doesn't matter what they think." She smiled as she felt his warm breath tickle her ear. Soon the Waltz ended allowing the crowd to pour onto the dance floor to wait for the next waltz to begin.  
  
Orion offered his arm to her again and led her to the buffet table. The waiter poured them some drinks.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For showing me I'm not alone. This is only the second time someone has done this for me."  
  
"When was the first?"  
  
"I was three, it was my first time visiting earth. Daddy had promised to take me soon. Uncle Millardo was holding a party for Lavender's fourth birthday. All the children there were friends, seeing as they were all born and raised in the Sanc Kingdom. I didn't know anybody. I was a very shy child, I still am. Anyway Daddy introduced me to his best friend Trowa, who introduced his son to me. At first I thought he was being nice because he had to. Later, I was sitting under a tree by myself. He asked me why I wasn't playing with the other children; I told them that they didn't like me. He told me that they did and handed me a white rose. The next day they came over again. He was only there for a little bit, soon after he came his mom took him away. I will never forget watching Uncle Heero send them away. Later he said that they had died in a shuttle accident, but I know that isn't true. They are out there somewhere. That boy, he…he was my other half. I can feel it. I would know if he had died. Someday when I find him, I'll marry him. He helped me become friends with the others. I never told this to anyone before. I still have the rose he gave me. It's on my wall in my room. My mom keeps on asking why I have it and I just keep on telling her it's nothing." Glory pulled out a small purse from inside the bow on the back of her dress.  
  
"Here I have a picture from the party," She opened the lavender bag and pulled out a picture, "I carry it every where I go." She handed the picture to him. He gazed at the picture for a moment. "That's him." She pointed to a little boy in the arms of Trowa.  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute here, when you said Trowa, you meant Trowa Barton the famous soccer player? He has a son?"  
  
"Yeah, he HAD a son, until Uncle Heero sent them away."  
  
"How come nothing says he had a son?"  
  
"They wanted him to have a normal life. Kinda like me."  
  
"What do you mean kinda like me?"  
  
"You don't know?  
  
"Know? Know what?"  
  
"That…that I'm a Winner. Nobody knew, except I thought they told you since we were going to battle." That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Too much information in too little time. He didn't have time to digest each piece of information. He just looked at Glory with disbelief. Their silence was broken when a girl with Lavender hair mauled Glory with a hug.  
  
"Oh Glory! I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"Thanks Lavender, you've been saying that for the past three years."  
  
"I know, but the time has almost come." Lavender looked over at Orion who was still starring at Glory.  
  
"Who's the cutie?! I'm Lavender Peacecraft."  
  
"I know who you are. My name is Orion." He somehow managed to spit out. Lavender got an evil glimmer in her eye.  
  
"Hey Glory, mind if I dance with him?"  
  
"Um…sure of course you can. It's not like he's my date or something." Lavender grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dance floor.  
  
"So you're the boy Glory's been talking about."  
  
"What do you mean? We've only talked once before tonight."  
  
"Oh, I know. She told me what happened between you two."  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yeah, you shook her up a lot. She's been afraid of you since."  
  
"Really? I didn't mean to scare her, I just wanted to be her friend."  
  
"You like her don't you?"  
  
"Wait, what? No I don't. It doesn't matter anyway, she's a Winner."  
  
"Big Deal, so she's a Winner, I'm a Peacecraft, we're all flesh and blood, just as you are."  
  
"But I'm not good enough for her."  
  
"Why not? From what I've heard you are."  
  
"What have you heard?"  
  
"Oh just the usual oh he's so cute, he's so smart, he's so talented."  
  
"Why would she say that about me if she is afraid of me?"  
  
"Haven't you figured it out yet? She has the biggest crush on you! I swear, that is all she talks about." Orion blushed.  
  
"See! I knew it! I knew you liked her! You're different for the other kids. You can see her for what she really is. Man would I really like to kick everyone of these kids in the ass for treating her the way they do. She has a strong spirit, just like her parents."  
  
"So, are you really Millardo Peacecraft's daughter?"  
  
"Of course I am! Haven't you ever seen me on TV? The lavender hair is a dead give away."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't exactly believe I'm having this conversation with you."  
  
"Well I'd better return you to Glory, the crowd is getting vicious. She said you were popular, but this is ridiculous!" Lavender and Orion went back to where Glory was standing by herself drinking a glass of water.  
  
"Alright I'm done with him. You can have him back. I'm going to go see whom I can get to dance with me. Later!" Lavender walked into the sea of people on the dance floor, but not before giving Orion a wink.   
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The wink, what did you two talk about?"  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Then don't. If you think it was about you, you were wrong. Wait! Where are you going?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you care? It's not like you're my date."  
  
"Does it matter."  
  
"No, I suppose it doesn't seeing as all those girls over there with dates are dying to dance with you."  
  
"What if I don't want to dance with them."  
  
"What are you implying?"  
  
"That I'd rather dance with you."  
  
"So you think just because you whispered a few sweet words in my ear that we are friends? Because if you did you have another thing coming." With that Glory brushed a stray hair out of her face and walked away.  
  
"Nice move Romeo."  
  
"How long have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough. I have an idea, you really like her right?"  
  
"Yeah I guess I do."  
  
"Well I have a plan to make her jealous. Her 14th birthday party is next week. You can be my date."  
  
"What will that accomplish?"  
  
"It will make her jealous. She has feelings for you Orion, just wait, the minute she sees us together she will fume. She won't have thought of bringing a date to her own party. Do you own a tuxedo?"  
  
"No this one is rented." Lavender pulled out a business card out of her purse and handed it to Orion.  
  
"Call up this place and give them your measurements. Give them you address and it will be here two days before the event."  
  
"I don't know if I can afford to rent another one so soon."  
  
"You're not renting it, I'm buying it for you. It's yours to keep."  
  
"I must decline your offer."   
  
"Too bad, your going, end of story. Here's my e-mail address, contact me sometime tomorrow so we can sort out details." Orion took the paper from her hand and stuffed it into his coat pocket.  
  
"No offense, but you are a very pushy woman. No wonder your going into politics." Lavender gave him a half smile.  
  
"Then I suppose that makes you lucky that I am. I have to go, since Glory left I have no reason to stay. Pity I'll have to leave that cute boy I promised I'd dance with." Lavender gave Orion a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Afterward he looked around at all the girls with murderous looks on their faces. 'Man they looked pissed. Oh well.' He quickly found his way out of the building and started the long walk home.  
  
  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished! I hope you like this one and that it answers some of your questions. Reviews are appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own Gundam wing.  



	7. The Week Before

D.N.A. Phoenix

Chapter 7:The Week Before

By Kiyoko

July 30th, 2002

To:Lav_is_the_best@sanckingdom.com

From:Royals_Rule@L4.com

Sub: Hi, its Orion

Dear Lavender,

I'm e-mailing you like you requested. I still think that this isn't a very good idea. She is going to be so mad at me, not to mention I don't even know what to get her. I mean, what do you get a girl who's father is a billionaire? Anyway, I called that place like you wanted me too and my tux will arrive two days before the party like you said. I really hope you know what you are doing.

Sincerely,

Orion

To:Royals_Rule@L4.com

From:Lav_is_the_best@sanckingdom.com

Re: Hi, its Orion

Orion,

Of course it's a great idea! Trust me, in the end both of you will be happy. Anyway the party starts at six so I'll come pick you up at five thirty. Oh and don't worry about the present, I'm sure she will like anything that you get her. Contact me if you need anything else.

Lots of Love,

Lavender Rose Peacecraft

Orion groaned when he received Lavender's e-mail. He really didn't want to go to this party, he wanted to come home intact. He didn't even want to think of what Glory was going to do to him. A few moments later he called up his best friend Toshiro and after a few minutes of convincing, Toshiro agreed that he would go to the mall with him to pick up a gift for Glory. Ten minutes later Toshiro showed up at Orion's door and the two of them headed toward the mall. When they arrived, they had no idea were to start.

"What am I supposed to get her?" Orion said as they walked through the large mall. A couple was currently making out by the fountain, completely oblivious to everyone else.

"I don't know, what does she like?" Toshiro asked.

"How am I supposed to know, I've only talked to her on two occasions." Orion explained. This was going to be harder than he previously though.

"Get her something girlie, they love stuff like that."

"Nothing too girlie, she won't go for something like that." the emerald eyed boy said looking over all the shops as they walked past them.

"Hey what about that store?" Toshiro said pointing at the sign as they came up to it. Before them was a wooden sign that said "Winchester Music Box Company." Inside they could see all sorts of wooden boxes. A soft melody floated out of the store and drew the boys in. When they entered the store a light vanilla scent filled their noses. Now they could clearly see all the boxes scattered around the small shop. The music boxes were made out of all sorts of different woods and different finishes. Orion moved along one side of the store looking at all the boxes until one caught his eye.

The box itself was made out of redwood and had a nice shiny finish. On top of the box there was a picture of a boy and girl holding hands in a field of flowers. Orion opened up the box and wound up the key. A few seconds later the beautiful sound of "Wind Beneath My Wings" flowed from out of the box. Checking the box to make sure there were no blemishes he took it up to the cashier. A smiling old man smiled back at him from behind the counter. He was wearing an old dusty coat made out of wool, the jacket itself many years out of fashion. The man was balding and had a stark white mustache.

"Good afternoon young man, is this all for you today?" the old man asked. He had a comforting voice, one that reminds you of an old grandparent.

"Yeah that's all."

"Is this gift for someone special?" the old man asked still smiling.

"How could you tell?" Orion asked. He looked over the man again, a surprisingly comforting look on his face.

"The design and the style. Its very feminine and the pictures suggests something of a bond. It's a very good choice, I don't know if I could have done better." He smiled then began to wrap the box in a heap of tissue paper before placing it in a bag along with a gift box.

"Alright, your total comes to forty five and twenty six credits." Orion nearly cringed. That was at least three months worth of allowance. He pulled out the said money and placed it on the counter in front of him. Oh well, it was well worth it. The old man smiled as he handed the boy the bag.

"I'm sure she will love it." he said before he turned to help another customer. Orion walked over to Toshiro who was looking at a group of small figurines in the shape of dragons and wizards.

"I found the perfect gift, ready to go?" Toshiro turned around and looked surprised.

"Done already? I thought it would take much longer." 

"Me too, lets go." the boys walked out of the store together and headed toward the food court at the end of the mall. Orion's converse squeaked on the white tiles below as they made their was over to the food court. They walked up to the small Hot Dog on a Stick section complete with the blue, red, and yellow tiles. The girl at the cash register was wearing that awful tall hat and cheesy tank top while her partner was squeezing the lemons in the huge bucket. They both got a lime lemonade, then walked out of the mall and toward the bus stop. Toshiro took his first sip of the lemonade and seconds later his cheeks puckered.

"Oh man, I got all the syrup at the bottom!" he said as he stirred the white and red striped straw around in the cup. Orion laughed at his friend as they kept walking. They arrived at the pathetic excuse for a bus stop a few moments later. Already sitting on the cheap plastic bench was a rather scraggly looking man with a moldy old coat. His hair was matted accompanied by clumps of dirt and leaves and his fingernails had loads of dirt under them. The man eyed the boys as they came closer. They looked decent, perhaps they could spare a credit. He hadn't eaten all day.

"Hey boys," he said once they had gotten closer," do you think you could spare a credit, I'm awfully hungry." Immediately he saw the boy with a shopping bag dip his hand into his pocket and pull out a credit then hand it over to him.

"Thanks buddy."

"No problem." Orion replied," Anything to help a guy out." After that the boys waited in silence until the city bus pulled up in front of them. They got in and put their credits in the box sitting by the drive's seat. The bus driver looked a little bit scruffy, like he hadn't shaved in a few days. After that they made their was down the center of the bus then took a seat on the right side. The upholstery on the seats had been torn in many places and there was black graffiti on the window. There was an odd odor coming from the back of the bus that smelled somewhat like rotten eggs. The boys sat down holding tight to their possessions. They had been on the bus plenty of times and knew had dangerous it could be at times. Toshiro broke the silence by saying," So what type of party is it going to be?"

"Well I have to wear a tux so it sounds like a ball. Honestly though, I have no idea what to expect." 

"Sounds like fun. You even have a beautiful date to accompany you, I'm so jealous." Orion smiled at his friends comment. He had had a crush on Lavender Peacecraft ever since he saw her on T.V. at the E.S.U.N. Movie Awards. She had been wearing a Lavender gown to match her hair, with little diamonds adorning the top portion. She was every inch the princess. She had grace, poise and class. He was so jealous that Orion had actually met her and was going with her to a party.

"You know," Orion said to Toshiro," I'm sure I can get you and invitation." Toshiro nearly fell over in the seat into the dirty, sticky aisle.

"You're…you're kidding right?" he asked not believing what he heard.

"I'm serious, I'll talk to Lavender about it." Orion watched as his friend's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head then smiled.

"This can't be happening, I mean you never _actually _meet the out of reach, definitely out-of-your-class, super gorgeous Princess you're crushing on! It doesn't happen." The rest of the ride Orion could barely get Toshiro to stay in his seat. He had never seen his best friend so excited before.

When Orion got home he signed onto the internet and immediately wrote an e-mail to Lavender. He prayed that she would get Toshiro an invitation. He did not want to let his friend down.

To:Lav_is_the_best@sanckingdom.com

From:Royals_Rule@L4.com

Sub: I have a large favor to ask

Dear Lavender,

I have a big favor to ask you. I know this isn't your party but I was wondering if my best friend Toshiro could come. I already told him that I might be able to get him an invitation so please don't make me tell him he can't go. Besides he has this out of control crush on you and wants to meet you with all his heart. If you could do this for me I would be forever grateful. Please get back to me as soon as you can.

Sincerely,

Orion

The next day at school Orion stepped through the ordinate front doors only to be immediately flanked by Justin and Arctic.

"What happened to you at the dance Orion, you basically ran out of there after you danced with Glory." Justin said giving his friend an angry look.

"Yeah Orion, you said you were going to save me a dance and who was that weird girl you were dancing with. I've never seen her before." Arctic said. She was supposed to be one of his best friends and he left without uttering one word to her.

"I was feeling ill and decided it would be best if I headed home for the evening." he said not really paying attention to his friends. Arctic and Justin both gave the other a look that said they didn't believe him. Something was going on with him. 

"I know that's not your real reason Orion. I know that you were very excited about the dance." Arctic said. Orion looked over at her shaking his head.

"You assumed that I sought to attend. I never actually said I was eager about it." Orion shot back. Couldn't his friends just back off for one minute? The three of them continued down the crowded corridor filled with rushing students shoving things in and out their lockers. Abruptly Arctic and Justin stopped in their tracks then quickly moved to one side of the hall. Orion, deep in thought, didn't notice his friends stop so he kept walking down the corridor. Two seconds later he knocked right into Glory causing all the books she was holding to drop to the tile floor with a thump. Every student in the hall halted what they were doing to see what would transpire between the two.

"Oh I'm very sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Please forgive me." Orion said bending down to pick up her scattered books. Once he had picked up her books he stood back only to see the corners of her mouth turned downward in a frown that blemished her beautiful features.

"I'm really sorry." he said sincerely.

"Maybe you need to watch where you are going." she replied harshly.

"Well I'll make amends by carrying your books for you to class." Glory looked at him like he had sprouted a second head.

"You're not serious are you? I don't need a servant." she said trying to grab the books from out of his hands.

"I'm not giving your books back until you agree. I've got all day." he said smiling at her. It didn't help her situation that he was much taller than she was. Not to mention he was currently holding her books over his head.

"Fine, you can carry my books. Just stop making a scene." she said to him quietly. Orion smiled and brought her books down to hold them in the crook of his arm.

"Which way Princess." Glory shot him an evil glare then continued in the original direction she was heading.

"You are so embarrassing. I don't know how your friends put up with you." she said as she led him around the corner and up a flight of worn stairs that led to the science wing.

"I'm cute." he replied curtly.

"And arrogant." she added

"Hey, that isn't very kind. I've been nothing but nice to you and this is the thanks I get!" Orion said dramatically.

"You have plenty of girls that are nice to you. The last thing you need is another." Glory said before yanking the books out of his arms and walking into a noisy classroom full of rambunctious kids.

"Wait a minute!" he said following her into the classroom. A few moments later the students quieted down and focused on the two teens near the door.

"What? I have class you know." Obviously annoyed she put her hand on her hip for emphasis.

"It would be a great honor if you would join me for lunch this afternoon." he said sweetly smiling shyly at her. She had to admit he had the most gorgeous smile she had ever had the pleasure of gazing at.

"Fine just go away," she whispered shoving him out of the classroom into the awaiting hallway on the other side," bye". She gave him a final push, then went to her fake wooden desk and took a seat on the hard, cold, plastic chair.

Later that day Orion waited for Glory at the cafeteria entrance. Five minutes later he saw her walking down the hall with a harsh scowl on her face. The students in front of her quickly moved out of her path noticing she was not in a good mood.

"You're late." Orion said to Glory.

"I'm right on time." They both got into the relatively long lunch line. The cafeteria's aroma had began to snare Orion's senses causing his stomach to rumble. Thankfully the line was moving quickly. Five or six minutes later they had bought their lunches and sat at an empty round table near the door. When they sat down many of the students turned to see the odd couple sitting together. Those who had seen the incident in the hall earlier that morning gawked again.

"I'm sorry about the dance Glory. I wanted you to stay and enjoy it with me."

"Well some things just don't work out the way you want them too." Glory replied draping her napkin across her lap then started on her salad. She stuffed a huge bite into her mouth doing her best to ignore the boy sitting across from her. Orion looked down at his own plate and decided that he wasn't that hungry. On his plate sat a very greasy, very disgusting looking meat loaf. He suppressed the urge to gage, then pushed the plate away from him. Guess he wasn't as hungry as he thought he was.

"I guess that goes both ways." Orion mumbled

"Why do you keep following me around?" She asked then taking another bite of her salad.

"Because I've like you since the first day I met you. I know I was only eleven then but still."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"Your friendship."

"I don't need any friends."

"Yes you do, I can tell." Glory took a breath. Man was he one persistent bugger.

"You don't have to be afraid." Orion said quietly. Glory looked up at him, anger written all over her beautiful features.

"Are you calling me a coward?" She replied, heat rising in her face giving her a flushed color in her cheeks," No one calls me a coward."

"No I didn't mean it like that. Just because you are scared of something doesn't make you a coward." he said quickly trying to douse the already rising flames. Glory's eyes came together in small slits as she stood up. Before he knew what was going on, Orion was soaking wet, an empty glass in Glory's hand. He didn't know what was colder, the water or her. Before she turned on her heel to leave she said, "I'm not afraid of anything. Try your best, I can handle anything."

To:Lav_is_the_best@sanckingdom.com

From:Royals_Rule@L4.com

Sub: things are not looking good

Dear Lavender,

Now I know going to her party is going to be a bad idea. She hates me. There isn't anyway around it. Do you know what happened to me today? She poured and entire glass of water on my head and I thought I was doing so well! I mean I was doing well, I carried her books to class then I got her to agree to have lunch with me. Honestly, I don't know what happened. Anyway, the only way I can go to the party is if you pick me up at my friends house because I know my mom won't let me go. Oh and were you able to get an invitation for Toshiro. He really, really wants to go. Well anyway, write me back when you get a chance.

Sincerely,

Orion

Orion checked his e-mail many times that night but Lavender never wrote back. The next day at school was hell. Every attempt he made to talk to Glory ended in ultimate failure. The first time he tried to talk to her she 'accidentally' smacked him in the head with a very heavy math book. The second time he got a door slammed in his face. The third time she actually called him a 'poor lost puppy and to go find his master'. So when he got home late that night after soccer practice, Orion really didn't want to know what Lavender had to say but opened the e-mail anyway.

To:Royals_Rule@L4.com

From:Lav_is_the_best@sanckingdom.com

Sub: no worries

Orion,

Don't worry about it, she will warm up to you in no time and don't even think of standing me up for the party! Oh and I obtained an extra invitation so your friend can attend too. Is he going to follow me around all night because that would be very creepy. Anyway I can pick you up at his house so just send me his address and I'll be there. By the way, you might want to get her some flowers, white ones. Have a good day I'll see you Saturday night.

Lots of Love,

Lavender Rose Peacecraft 

That was the point of no return. There was no way he could skip the party since Lavender got Toshiro an invitation. The rest of the week passed a lot faster than Orion would have liked it too. He had told Toshiro he was invited and the boy nearly had a heart attack. Saturday morning he sucked it up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Once he got dressed he took his duffel bag and the box his tux was in then slipped out the front door yelling good bye to his mother before he shut the door. The night before he had told her that he was staying at Toshiro's house so she wouldn't suspect anything. His mom was very protective and rarely let him do anything. A party at the Winner's would definitely be a no.

Fifteen minutes later he was walking up the stone path up to Toshiro's door. Orion took in a large breath before knocking on the white door in front of him. A few seconds later he heard some muffled yelling from the other side of the door before it opened. 

"Hey Toshiro, thanks for letting me stay over."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you! I can't believe I'm going to meet her." Orion stepped into the house and the boys headed down the hall to Toshiro's room to get ready for the evening. Both of the boys began to style their hair. Orion did his hair up in the usual spikes while Toshiro brushed his hair trying to make his long bangs stay out of his face. Next Orion went into the bathroom to change into his tux. The tux was all black along with a black vest that went over his snow white dress shirt. His black jacket fit perfectly and stopped at the end of his waist. When he came out of the bathroom Toshiro was already dressed.

"That is such a nice tux. I can't believe she bought it for you." Toshiro said.

"Tell me about it. What am I going to tell my mom when she asks about it?" Orion replied. He had to admit though that the tux was very nice. He looked like a model off the run way except for the fact he was fourteen.

'KNOCK,KNOCK'

"Its open." Toshiro said. A short brown haired woman walked in with a smile on her face.

"Your ride is here." Toshiro had the urge to jump for joy while Orion took a breath before walking out the door into the gates of doom.

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated this story in over a year. If anyone still reads this I'm sorry this has taken so long. Well I hope that this chapter was worth the wait and the next chapter will be even better. Happy reading!

I don't own Gundam Wing


	8. Things Fall Apart

D.N.A Phoenix

Chapter 8: Things Fall Apart

By Kiyoko

1-30-05

Together Orion and Toshiro stepped out into his living room to see a man dressed in a finely pressed black uniform that consisted of pants and a button up coat.

"Your limo awaits gentlemen." The man said very politely as he gave a slight bow. Present and flowers in hand, Orion led the group outside to where a black shinny limo was parked in front of Toshiro's house. The man, which Orion had figured was the driver, rushed in front of him to open the door. Orion waved to Toshiro's mom before entering the limo. When he got in he saw Lavender sitting on the far side of the limo wearing a black dress, a very tight black dress. From what he could see, the dress had a slit that went up to about mid thigh and the hem rested an inch or so above her ankle. Orion saw her smiling at him as he entered taking a seat on the plush leather interior and sliding toward the front to let Toshiro in.

"Hello."

"It's nice to make your acquaintance again Orion. I see you brought flowers as I suggested. A very wise decision," Lavender said motioning the boy closer to her. A moment later Toshiro entered the limo, then took a seat next to Orion. Lavender surveyed the boy that just entered the limo. He appeared to be taller than Orion sitting down; he had dark brown hair and almost black eyes. His hair fell into his face occasionally, but he jerked his head every time to get it out.

"Lavender, this is my best friend Toshiro, Toshiro this is Lavender." Orion said. Toshiro nervously took Lavender's perfectly manicured fingers into his hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Its…it's a pleasure." Toshiro said stuttering a bit. Lavender held back a laugh. The poor boy was so nervous. She could see him trying to control his shaking.

"Chivalry is not dead. It's very nice to meet you." Lavender said, trying to calm his nerves.

Much to Lavender's dismay, the ride to the Winner estate was made in complete silence. She could tell that Orion was deep in thought by the way he kept creasing his eyebrows and how he opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. Toshiro was silent as a stone next to his friend. He kept on moving around in his seat as if he was trying to find a better position. Not to mention he kept glancing in her direction before shyly averting his dark eyes whenever she looked at him. 'It better not be like this at the party.' she thought.

When the trio finally pulled up to the front of the Winner Manor, Lavender let out a sigh of relief. The door opened a moment later and the three of them scooted toward the door. Once Orion was out he took Lavender's offered hand and helped her out of the limo. When she was out he offered her his jacket clad arm which she gladly accepted. Orion finally had a chance to look up at the structure in front of him. The front of the house had white roman pillars with gray marble steps that led to the entrance. The front doors were huge standing at nearly twenty five feet. The palm of Orion's hands started to sweat slightly as he took deep breaths before leading Lavender into the building.

The interior of the Manor was even more beautiful that the exterior. The floor in the entrance hall was also gray marble. In front of him there was a huge oak grand stair case which led up to the second floor, but half way up the stairs split into two different directions. They had walked a few feet in before Lavender motion a servant over.

"Could you please take these up to Glory's bedroom?" She asked then plucked the gifts Orion was holding in his other arm and placed them in the servants.

"Thank you."

"Oh course my lady." he replied before heading up the large staircase. Lavender then steered the trio to the right and into a huge ballroom filled with a plethora of people. Blue and yellow streamers had been strung across the length of the ballroom and balloons were placed all around the perimeter of the room, weighed down by potted plants.

Glory had been talking to her friends that she had not seen in months. In her opinion the party was quite over done. What were they going to do as she got older? It couldn't get any bigger than this. It was not possible. All of the Gundam pilot's children were there, though she hadn't seen Lavender yet, she always loved to be fashionably late. Many of her father's client's children were here too. Mr. Congerad's son had been making googley eyes at her since he arrived. He looked to be about a year or two older than she was, yet had the poise and confidence of a boy just hitting puberty.

'Ugh, why did father have to invite him?' She turned her gaze away from the annoying boy toward the entrance of the ballroom where her heart stopped in her chest. 'NO! It can't be! What is he doing here!' Her heart raced faster and her breathing became heavy. She looked at him with surprise and anger. Then her gaze traveled to the person that was attached to his arm.

"Lavender." she whispered, loud enough only for her ears. Her mind jumped to a thousand different conclusions all at once not anyone of them an idea she liked. Next a wave of indistinguishable emotions flooded her heart so fast she hadn't a chance to grasp onto one of them. 'No, no, no 'she though,' today was supposed to be clear of all problems and distractions'. She watched as Lavender looked in her direction grinning from ear to ear. Lavender gently tugged on Orion to lead him over to Glory. Orion followed her lead noticing their destination. He could see a panicked look in Glory's eyes and could feel his stomach begin to do flip flops. He knew that she would react this way. All he wanted was for them to be friends, maybe more in the future. There was something about her he couldn't explain, all he knew was that he wanted to be with her and nothing else.

He wished that he could stop time and prevent the inevitable, but we rarely get what we wish for. Seconds later they were in front of Glory and a group of kids her age.

'God she's beautiful.' he thought looking her over. She was wearing a lace gown with a square cut neckline and see through lace sleeves that went down to her elbow. The top hugged her curves then went out at the hips and ended at her knees. A sash was tied around her middle and came around her back then tied into an intricate bow. The dress was pure white and couldn't have looked better on anyone else.

Lavender released Orion to give Glory a tight hug.

"Happy Birthday," she whispered in her ear while continuing to hug her," I hope you like my present. It cost me a pretty penny."

"When you said you got me a surprise, this wasn't even close to anything on my list." Glory whispered back.

"Happy Birthday Glory," Orion said once Lavender and Glory had moved out of their embrace.

"What are you doing here?" she almost hissed at him. 'I knew this was a bad idea'He thought to himself.

"Lavender invited me, plus I want to be here." Glory seemed to think it over for a moment before smiling politely to her friend.

"Please excuse us, we need to talk privately for a moment." The birthday girl explained before grabbing Orion's hand, dragging him along behind her. She continued to drag into an empty corridor away from the bustle of the party. Suddenly she turned on him, eyes blazing.

"When will you give up?" she nearly roared at him, "Not only do you harass me at school, but now you're doing it at my home!" Orion gazed back at her sadly.

"I know that we are young, but I can't help feeling the way I do." Embarrassed, he turned his head toward the wall to avoid her intense stare.

"Since the moment I met you, I felt drawn to you. There was this indescribable feeling in my heart screaming at me to get closer." Gathering up his courage, he looked the blonde girl in the eye.

"How can you ignore something like that? Besides, Lavender told me how you felt!" Glory's face turned a bright shade of red.

"Admiring someone and being in love are two completely different things. You don't know anything!"

"Can't you see, that little boy wasn't made for you, I was! I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve for you, hell you've already stolen it!" The flustered boy ran a shaking hand through his hair as he felt a deep blush stain his cheeks.

"I… no, you're wrong! I loved him, I love him now." The boy shook his head in disbelief.

"How can you hold onto a child's love, something that happened when you were three?"

"Because I know he would never betray me!"

"I would never betray you, never leave your side." Orion's dark orbs glared into hers as to challenge the girl to think otherwise.

"I shouldn't have to deal with this, I'm only 14!"

"Then when Glory? Five years from now, ten? How do you even know he is alive?"

"I feel him; it's gotten stronger in the past year. He's close, so close I can almost feel like I can reach out and touch him. My heart is on the verge of exploding, I can't ignore it and I can't ignore him. He's nagging my heart, that little part of me that won't let go. It's rightfully his. I've already given it to him!" Glory's cheeks had stained bright red and her chest heaved slightly as she swallowed large amounts of air. Orion noticed her eyes were lit up with a dangerous fire and he'd give anything to be burned by them. The young boy knew he was playing with fire when it came to this girl. It was pure torture to be so close to the fire, but unable to feel the warmth emanating from the dancing flames.

"I see," the down trodden boy began, "I suppose there is nothing left but to…" Quickly the boy gathered the petite girl into his arms and brought her body close to his own. He sought out her lips with his own and as they touched, a bolt of electricity shot throughout their bodies nearly forcing them apart. Through that kiss Glory felt something awaken inside of her that she hadn't felt since she was young. The shock forced her to plant her hands firmly on Orion's chest and forcefully push him away. Realization washed through her brain so fast she back peddled into the wall.

"No, it can't be!" she barely whispered. A wave of panic flowed through Orion's body.

"Oh god…I'm so sorry! Oh Glory, I didn't mean to violate you like that!" the boy pleaded with her, but she wasn't listening. Her eyes were glossy and looked right through him. Suddenly the girl clutched her head, slid down the wall, and began mumbling to herself, "All this time, I can't believe it. He was right in front of me!" Tears welled up in her confused eyes before pouring down her cheeks. Glory's empathic abilities spun out of control causing her to have a minor breakdown.

Out in the distance Orion could hear some light shouting which progressively became louder.

"I told you, they went down this way!" A strong feminine voice rang out.

"What did you do? Why is he here?" A harsh male voice replied. The steps rang ever closer as Glory's sobs became louder. Orion didn't know what to do. He tried approaching the girl, but she was clearly somewhere else. He knelt down next to her trying to comfort her somehow.

"I already told you, it was her gift! Why are you so angry?" the feminine voice said again.

"I should have seen it!" Glory mumbled out again. The girl clutched her head even harder as her breathing became ragged.

"Someone help me!" Orion yelled out into the corridor. Moments later the tapping of shoes could be heard rounding the corner. His head whipped around noticing Lavender's shocked face and a man with dark brown hair. A second glance revealed the man to be none other than Heero Yuy the richest computer tycoon and most importantly a Gundam Pilot. Lavender knelt down next to her friend taking Glory's tear stained face into her hands forcing her to look at the older girl.

"Glory…Glory! What happened?" She yelled.

"We just talked and we uh…we kissed then she started freaking out!" he explained to her quickly. Suddenly he was yanked up from his position from the floor and was met with a pair of piercing cobalt blue eyes.

"It's time to go." Heero stated flatly before leading the boy down the hallway. Orion looked over his shoulder to the girls on the ground eyes wide.

"Wait, what about her. I need to know she is ok!" he shouted at the former pilot before realizing whom he was yelling at then paling a bit.

"She'll be fine." Heero said as he continued to drag the boy. Somehow they managed to make it to the entrance hall without going through the ballroom. Absently Orion noticed being shoved into a black sports car, a Maxwell brand car. The drive was made in silence while Orion enjoyed his first and probably last ride in the luxurious car. In no time they were parked in his front yard.

"Get out." Heero ordered sternly. The boy got out of the car as ordered, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. He could imagine his mom's reaction. She was going to freak. Not only was he dressed in an expensive tux, Heero Yuy was escorting him home with barely contained fury for reasons unknown. He was so dead. Orion quietly stood behind the taller man on the porch as Heero rang to door bell. He heard some muffled movement from inside the house before the door opened.

"Heero, what are you…" her voice trailed off as she noticed her son step out from behind the ex-pilot. 'Oh god' she thought. Internally she began panicking. Had something bad happened? The look on Heero's face wasn't pleasant and she could anticipate an unpleasant conversation with him in the very very near future.

"Hi mom," Orion said cautiously. He moved into the house with Heero following him. Alex closed the door and turned to the pair standing in her foyer.

"What's going on?" she asked, confused.

"And why is my son in a tuxedo?" Heero took a breath, "I believe this is a private matter," he said shifting his eyes quickly to Orion. Alex nodded understanding his hidden message.

"Go to your room." She ordered staring pointedly into her son's eyes.

"Wait, what is going on mom? How do you know Heero Yuy?" he asked frustrated. Some odd things had occurred tonight and he intended on finding out what it was. Obviously his mom knew who Heero Yuy was, who didn't? But the way she said his name had the gears turning in his head. Something wasn't right.

"Now! This isn't up for discussion!" Deflated he sulked up to his room and slammed the door. Fuming he flopped himself onto the bed face first. Downstairs Alex sighed quietly before meeting the blazing eyes of her brother.

"What the hell is going on Heero? I can just imagine the thoughts going through Orion's head at the moment." This wasn't the type of reunion she had in mind.

"Do you know where your son was this evening? How could you have allowed him to go?" He roared at her. After all the precautions he went through to keep them safe.

"Do you know what could have happened if anyone noticed him? What if Trowa had been there, do you think he wouldn't notice his own son! Your cover could have been blown."

"What are you talking about Heero, where did he go tonight?" She was so confused. A millions thoughts popped up into her head.

"He was at Glory Winner's 14th birthday party. Just think of all the damage!"

"Oh god Heero, you're not serious are you? How the hell did he end up there?" Shit shit shit! This was not happening.

"I only had a few moments to question Lavender about it, but apparently they go to the same academy."

"Lavender Peacecraft? How many people know about this?" Alex was overwhelmed by all this new information. What else had her son been doing behind her back?

"I'm not sure, but I intend to find out and much more."

Orion flipped over on his bed to stare at the ceiling. Tonight had definitely not been normal. And Glory, he hoped that she was ok. Just remembering the taste of her lips sent his heart reeling. He had never been interested in girls before her. There was just something so special about her he couldn't let go. The yelling had died down outside his room and Orion thought it was a good time to start eavesdropping to get some answers. Quickly he shed the tux and laid the pieces carefully on his bed then tossed on a shirt. Stealthily he left his room and crept toward the staircase. He noticed the pair had moved into the kitchen down the hall. He could softly hear their voices float down to his position at the bottom of the stair case and he listened carefully.

"Well I guess what's done is done. We just have to hope that we got away with minimal damage. The girl will know who he is due to her empathic ability, hopefully she can keep quiet." Heero explained then took a sip of the tea Alex had prepared for him.

"So I take it you haven't been keeping tabs on us lately? Otherwise you would have notice our little school glitch. Things must be peaceful in the Sanq Kingdom."

"It's true," Heero began then shifted in his chair, "Things have been peaceful and I know you're capable of taking care of yourself."

"It's nice to know my brother is looking over me," she replied sarcastically. Alex knew it was true though, she wasn't a child, hell she had her own to look after.

"That's what I'm here for." Orion nearly gasped out loud. He must not have heard correctly. Did his mother just call Heero Yuy brother? Impossible, he must be going mad.

"How's Aurora doing? I have seen much about her on the news and such. You would think being part of such an influential family there would be a lot more coverage. I haven't exactly been the best aunt. Oh and I heard you had a son."

"Yeah, his name is Hiroyuki. Aurora is doing fine, you know she has her own little group with Lavender, Trio, Merian, Athena, and when on Earth, Glory. She's always complaining about missing something or rather someone to complete it. Of course we know who that is." Heero looked sadly into his tea. He was sorry Orion was not part of his daughter's group. He would be even sadder to know about the bond that held the seven children together that was forged at Lavender's birthday party so many years ago.

"I still can't believe Wufei had two daughters. Serves him right for all the 'women are weak' crap he spat out during the war." Orion couldn't deny it anymore. Heero Yuy must really be his uncle. For a moment he thought about their resemblance. Both had the same chocolate colored hair and piercing blue eyes. The rest of their conversation didn't answer any of the other questions he had. Deciding he wouldn't learn anymore that night he quietly slipped back into his room and plopped on the bed before sleep took him.

A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've posted. Something like two years. Please review if you have a moment


End file.
